I AM NOT WHO YOU THINK I AM
by stillannemurray
Summary: The Story of Tony DiNozzo.
1. Chapter 1

**I AM NOT WHO YOU THINK I AM**

**CHAPTER ONE: GABRIELLA ISABELLA PADDINGTON - DINOZZO**

Born on the hottest day of 1970, in a hospital room surrounded with doctors, nurses, family, and friends, he weighed ten pounds, and it took his mother two days to deliver him without any drugs. She held her son in her arms for the first time that July morning, smiling into his emerald green eyes, and gently stroking his thick head of dark brown hair. Weak from delivering him, she knew this encounter wouldn't last long. As she kissed him, her husband asked what she wanted to name their son. Gazing up towards her husband, she smiled and announced his birth name for everyone in the room.

After spending three days in the hospital with his mother, they finally went home. Gabriella stepped out of the car and walked into a spacious 45 room mansion with her son in her arms and announced to Anthony Donald DiNozzo that they were finally home. She placed her son in his own crib, and placed a handmade blanket she made herself over him as he slept. Sitting down in the rocker, she gazed at him and sang the only lullaby she knew by heart.

I'll be lovin' you, always  
With a love that's true, always  
When the things you've planned  
need a helpin' hand  
I will understand always

Days may not be fair, always  
that's when I'll be there, always

Not for just an hour, not for just a day  
Not for just a year, but always 

I'll be lovin' you, always  
With a love that's true, always  
When the things you've planned  
need a helpin' hand  
I will understand always

Days may not be fair, always  
that's when I'll be there, always 

Not for just an hour, not for just a day  
Not for just a year but always 

The song originated in 1925, and has been a part of their family of songs for fifty years. She learned the song from her mother, who sang it to her every night until she died at the young age of 35.

Anthony was a quiet baby; he never fussed, and never made life unbearable for his parents. He fed when he needed to be, and slept throughout the nights. His mothers' angelic voice would soothe him immediately whenever he got restless, cranky, or hungry. Her arms enveloped him like a warm blanket on a cold winter's night. Protected, safe, and loved.

His Mother Gabriella is a young beautiful woman who stands five feet ten inches tall, with a slim figure, and long legs. Her eyes are like two emeralds splashed into a pool of angelic love that you rarely see in anyone else. Delicate heart shaped face, with a bow shaped mouth, when she smiles the whole room lights up and the sun shines brighter just for her. Waist length golden strawberry blonde that cascades over her shoulders in wavy layers of thick soft hair. She could easily have been a fashion model, but choose instead to be a Teacher. Her wardrobe reveals her artistic style that everyone comments on where ever she goes.

His Father John stands at six foot three with a body to die for. He knows how to dress in the most expensive and snappy suits, since he is a full time Lawyer. Athletic, Strong, and physically fit, he had a workout fit for a Marine, and under those clothes he sported a six pack, and all muscles. With Sapphire blue eyes that seem to see right through you, and sporting a head of thick brown hair, John knew he looked good and wasn't afraid to show it off.

Gabriella and John have a marriage that works, even thou a lot of people have complained that he is never home, Gabriella doesn't mind. They married two years before having Anthony, and one of the rules the marriage lives by is that John spend three weeks a year at home, leaving his work at the front door. Content on having such a busy and hard working husband, she relishes the fact that he is home for 2 weeks during Christmas and a week in July to celebrate their anniversary, and all three of their birthdays, plus three extra days to relax.

Throughout the 344 days that Gabriella is left on her own to run the mansion, raise their son, and work as a teacher, she has found her own routine on taking care of her life without her husband around. She has arranged play dates for her son at the mansion and at other parents homes, she is involved in bake sales, craft sales, art sales, auctions, fundraisers, school rallies, teacher meetings, parent meetings, carnivals, fairs, birthdays parties, parties of different kinds, and so much more. Her life devoted around being a teacher and mother.

Gabriella loves teaching the very young everything about life, she teaches Grades 1 – 5 at a Elementary School in New York, NY, only a five minute walk from where she lives. Anthony enrolled and began pre – kindergarten at the young age of 3, and is at the same school his mother teaches at.

There are three Schools – one for boys, one for girls, and a High School, Rhode Island Military Academy accepts children from age 3, to age 14. Taking them from Pre – Kindergarten to the end of Grade 8. Once they graduate from the Academy, they have a choice of either attending Military Academy High School, or another High School of their choice. Gabriella works at the Girls Military Academy across the street, and Anthony goes to the Boys Military Academy.

The School gives you the Military Mentality, Leadership qualities, Discipline, Hard work, team work, physical fitness, and the smarts to live a life either in the Military or in Law Enforcement. John DiNozzo went to the same School his son now attends. They also learn Spanish, German, American Sign Language, French, Italian, and English.

She taught her son and her students' music, art, English, reading, writing, history, geography, science, language, physical education, and so much more. Gabriella arranged field trips for her class, as well as separate field trips for the school, and others for just herself and her son. She relished the opportunity to teach the very young everything she could about the world around them. Gabriella was praised for her hard work devotion and dedication to higher learning for the young.

While her son went on play dates, and did his own bunch of activities, Gabriella formed her own group of friends to do things with, to get away from the every day grind of being a teacher and mother. She played tennis, went bowling, horse back riding, in the winter she went down hill skiing as well as cross country skiing, and skating, on top of that she swam daily in her in ground pool at the house. Other than being very physically active, Gabriella arranged to have one night a week called "girls night", where they sat around playing card games and chatted.

His Mother taught Anthony how to swim; he became a part of the swim team that met at different houses, learning to swim as a team and individually. He also became just as physically active as his mother, joining in different sports with his friends; he became an active participant in ice hockey, down hill skiing, and cross country skiing in the winter, baseball, basketball, soccer, football, and tennis.

Together they worked at teaching everyone about being a humanitarian. They volunteered at homeless shelters, and arranged for them to have three meals a day. They gave the homeless food, shelter, clothes, a job, hope, love, and most of all a friend. They reached out to hospitals, and gave the children toys of every kind. They spent time with the children, the elderly, and very sick giving them their time, patience, love, and friendship. They held after school assignments for the students who needed more one on one time to learn a subject they were struggling in. They did everything in their power to help make their small part of the world a better place for everyone.

Anthony grew up to be an independent, intelligent, responsible young boy. He absorbed information like a sponge, his mind like a trap, never forgetting what he learned. He remembered people's names, their birthdays, and the conversations they had at any given time. He developed a photographic memory and used it to form a better understanding of the world around him. He had an uncanny knack of figuring out puzzles, and mysteries. He learned to relax, and found his trade mark smile that would disarm the toughest people he met.

Anthony had a knack at finding bullies, and would protect the victims. He would determinedly stand up to those bullies, and wouldn't back down from a fight. Staring hard into their eyes, unflinching, unwavering, unmovable, and barely breathing, he waited for them to step down. Eventually they would, and turned away in shame, and walked away in defeat every time. The victims would always gap at Anthony, and wonder how he was able to do that, when no one else dared to. He would take them out for a meal, and invite them back to the house; they have instantly found a friend.

When Anthony wasn't doing anything, he was still busy doing his own thing. He relished the opportunity to spend time in their vast library, and read books of his fathers, while listening to classical, jazz, and opera music on the record player. He missed his father and found it comforting, and close to him whenever he spent time in the library, and could easily spend days in there if it wasn't for his mother keeping an eye on him.

The library held 5,000 books, and Anthony read every one of them by the time he turned ten years old. He knew the contents of every book just by looking at the cover, and could quote pieces, the page it was on, and what the book was about. From reading he made up his mind to become a member of the law when he grew up. A lawyer like his father, or maybe a cop, he wasn't too sure just yet.

Anthony would rise at 5:00 every morning and go for a swim in their basement pool, before heading up for a shower, and getting ready for the day. He would meet his Mother in the dining room at 7:00 am sharp for breakfast. They would chat about anything that they wanted to talk about that day, before leaving at 8:00.

No matter what was going on during their day, the morning was theirs. Breakfast took on a whole new meaning for mother and son, and they both relished that time together. Depending on what was going on that day they would arrive back home either together or separately between 8 and 10 pm. After having a quick bite to eat, Anthony would do his homework before going to bed, and Gabriella would do her own work, and then relaxed listening to records well into the night, while doing crocheting, quilting, knitting, painting, writing, or weaving.

John DiNozzo travelled the world as a highly paid and respected lawyer who brought justice to those who couldn't get it. He brought hardened criminals to their knees begging for their life and freedom, and knowing it was fruitless under the watchful eye of DiNozzo. He is relentless in his pursuit to do his job to the best of his ability. Street smart and wise beyond his years, he is a role model for all, and would go into the law history books as one of the best in law enforcement at that time.

John took the time every year to be home for 21 days in total to spend some time with his family. He knew it wasn't much, but he also knew his wife and son understood better than anyone why he felt compelled to get out there and do his job. The first day fell on July 1st, their anniversary, and then six more days in July that covered their birthdays, and three extra days to relax. And he ended the year with 2 weeks celebrating Christmas.

John is proud of his son, and reminds him so much of himself. He once felt bad that he was missing out on his sons' life, but Anthony put him in his place telling him that John has taught him so much with all the books he has read, and keeping track of all the cases he's undertaken. According to Anthony, John has been a great role model, and would love to become his father one day.

45 rooms had to be tended, and the DiNozzo household had its' own maid, chef, valet, driver, pool man, and gardener. The house itself is owned by Mr. John DiNozzo. With three floors, and 15 rooms on each floor, the house stands proudly in ivory white shingles, and red bricks. The landscape that surrounded the house looked professionally done with trees, shrubs, flowers, plants, herbs, and a walkway that takes you to the porch, driveway, and the back of the house where a deck is.

Walking through the front doors, you enter the foyer with its' own walk in closet that has cedar floors, and violet walls trimmed in gold. A huge staircase stood in the middle of the room, and it took you both upstairs and downstairs, above them hung a chandelier. All around stands an open concept of the home, and you could go anywhere and end up where you wanted to be. All the rooms connected and become one floor.

To the left is the living room, open bar, family room, the dining room, ending at the back of the house with the kitchen and pantry. To the right of the foyer is the bathroom, his office, her office, and living room. The floors shone with cedar wood, and the walls are painted with several of colors of the rainbow, each color represented the warmth of the room. The furniture a combo of his and hers, that suited the family perfectly.

In the spacious kitchen, are additional rooms that spread out and become one at the same time. Walking to the left you would enter the laundry room; to the right of the kitchen you would enter the game room. And strait ahead is the sunroom that would take you out to the backyard.

In the Basement there is the spacious movie room, library, music room, in ground pool room, change room, bathroom, storage room, bomb shelter, vault, walk in freezer, walk in fridge, 2 underground garages, a bedroom and a kitchen. Upstairs on the third floor are the 7 bedrooms with adjoining bathrooms. The remaining room is a second storage room.

Two of the seven bedrooms are Gabriella's and John's, and Anthony. In his parents room they have a king size deep brown wood bed with a headboard that has a round mirror in it, and a footboard that has a unique design that his mother has made herself. There are two night tables on each side, with two different kinds of dressers, one is tall and slim, and the other is wide with a large mirror and small shelves on top of it. They have a walk in closet, and a second room that has a spacious bathroom with their own Jacuzzi and own shower, with two sinks, plenty of cupboards, and drawers, and one toilet.

Anthony graduated from his baby furniture to a big boy bedroom when he turned three years old. He started walking at 1 years old, and started talking when he turned 18 months. His bed room consisted of navy blue walls with oak wood furniture, a single bed, a night table, one wide dresser with a long mirror on top of it, a walk in closet, and his own bathroom.

Every year they celebrated every holiday, special occasion, and season the same. It became a very organized routine that both mother and son loved, and John felt content with his wife handling everything. February is Valentines, and is spent with cards, candy, and showing the world that they are loved. When the Spring Break comes in March, mother and son head out for a week of field trips of their choice. In May it's Mother's Day, and Anthony makes it extra special for his mother by doing something extra special every year. Then in June Anthony sends his father something special in the mail, and made sure he got it in time for fathers' day.

John arrives home in the early hours of July, 1st while everyone is still asleep, and would sneak into their bed, so that when his wife woke, he would be the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. After making sweet love, they would get up and head downstairs for breakfast with Anthony. Then they would get the house ready for the fourth of July party, as well as the three other parties that week. During lunch John gives his wife his present, Anthony gives them both a present, and Gabriella gives her husband a present. That afternoon is devoted to just John and Gabriella, while Anthony does his own thing, giving his parents privacy together.

On July 2nd, the DiNozzo family celebrates Gabriella's birthday, with a huge party held at the house. Then on July 3rd, John celebrates his birthday the way he always wanted to, at the house with his family, and nothing else. Independence Day falls on July 4th, and the house is once again full of people, and laughter as it seemed that everyone from New York arrives to celebrate. Then on July 5th, Anthony celebrates his birthday with a party, cake, and presents at the house. On July 6th the family relaxes on the deck, playing sports together, and enjoying each others company. Then John packs up and leaves on July, 7th, his week at home has come to an end until next time.

Gabriella and Anthony decorate the house for Halloween, and give everyone a wonderful treat. Then they go all out again for Remembrance Day and Thanksgiving. And before they know it it's December again, and it's time for Christmas. They decorate the house, and wait for John to return for two weeks.

John arrives home on December, 18th, with presents galore for his wife and son. He unpacks, and relaxes with his family in the dining room helping them with Christmas. After dinner, the family spend the night watching Christmas movies. On December 19th, Anthony does his own thing while his parents have the day to themselves. Then on the 20st, the house is once again alive with people, as everyone shows up for the annual Christmas Party they host every year. John, Gabriella, and Anthony clean up on the 21st, and John spends the 22nd with his son, while his wife does her own thing. The DiNozzo Family and the Paddington Family arrive on the 23rd, and Christmas Eve arrives the next day with presents, dinner, midnight mass, ending the evening with John reading "The Night before Christmas". Christmas Day is devoted to the children; everyone opens their presents from Santa, and checks their stockings, before having breakfast at the dining room table. After getting ready for the day, they head out and help the homeless make their Christmas special. They end the day early, and go to bed at a decent time. Everyone leaves to head back home on December 26th, and they clean up on the 27th. The family put away the Christmas decorations on the 28th, and on the 29th, they set up the house for the New Year's Eve Party. On the 30th, John relaxes doing his own thing, and then on the 31st, the house is once again alive with people as they celebrate the end of one year, and the beginning of another. John leaves on January 1st, to go back to work.

In January 1981, Gabriella got run down with an illness she couldn't shake. She refused to go to the doctors insisting that she was fine, and just needed more rest. Her appetite diminished, and her weight started going down, as her clothes started to get loose. Everyone around her saw that she was very sick, but she either refused to believe that she was ill, or simply ignored their protests. The simple fact was she was scared to death of doctors, and hospitals, especially the dreaded "C" word since her mother had died from it.

Gabriella collapsed at work, and was rushed to the hospital with her son at her side. Anthony immediately placed a long distance call to his father, to inform him that Gabriella is really sick. After a battery of tests it was confirmed that Gabriella has Uterus Cancer. She had the option to get help or not, she chose not to, and was discharged. Back home she told everyone that she worked too hard and slept too little, and wasn't eating properly. Never once did she utter to anyone that she has Cancer.

Gabriella struggled through February, and most of March. When the March Break came they didn't go anywhere, instead Anthony told his mother that spending the week at home doing nothing would be a nice change. In April she couldn't hide it anymore. She is very thin, throwing up, very nauseous, very exhausted physically. She was forced to inform her friends and family that she had Cancer.

In May Gabriella made the decision to quit Teaching after being a teacher for 15 years. She also considered on giving up her charity work since it was to exhausting for her. After some thought, she decided to keep going for a little while longer. There was a huge "goodbye" party for Gabriella in June, then that chapter was done.

John came home on July 1st to the realization that his wife was sicker than he first thought, as he met her for the first time since Christmas. He wondered how long she would be around before the Cancer would take her life. He watched her go through a very hectic week of parties, and a part of him felt proud that she wasn't letting the Cancer control her life. Their son celebrated his 11th Birthday without a party, giving his mother an extra day to relax. It was his choice, but he never made it seem like it was for her benefit.

Gabriella made the choice in August to leave the full life she has lived for twenty years. At the young age of 35, Gabriella was loosing the battle, and was dying quicker than she ever thought. Her mother had died after fighting Uterus Cancer for two years. She started spending more time in bed, doing her crafts, and sleeping.

Anthony took up the slack for his mother; he attended the annual meetings to set up the following year with charity events, fundraisers, school rallies, carnivals, fairs, bake sales, craft sales, auctions, and parties of all kinds. He also ploughed ahead and started grade six without his mother at his side every moment of the day.

In September Anthony was there for the annual fall carnival, and hosted the fundraisers and auctions that were held at the School. Besides going to School, doing his homework, and helping others with their work, and doing community projects, he also took care of his mother. Every night he sat with her and talked about his day, read to her, and listened to music with her.

October saw the School do a Halloween Party, and a School Rally that was organized, run, and hosted by Anthony DiNozzo. In November he went all out for Thanksgiving and Remembrance Day. And then it was Christmas time again. Anthony made sure that nothing changed as all the annual parties would be held at the house, and he organized in helping the homeless, the children, sick, and elderly.

John arrives home on December 18th with presents; he unpacks, and snuggles in bed with his wife as she sleeps. Anthony busies himself getting the house ready for the annual Christmas Party that will be held in two days. Once in a while during those two days, John would come down and help his son. Anthony made sure that the party was a success, even though his mother was too weak and sick to attend. Anthony spent the 21st and 22nd cleaning up, and getting ready for the family to arrive on the 23rd. Anthony didn't mind that his father spent most of his time with his mother.

Christmas Eve is once again spent with presents, dinner, and Christmas Mass, all hosted by Anthony. The evening ended with Anthony reading "The Night before Christmas". Then Christmas Day was the same as always, with Anthony leading the show instead of Gabriella. The relatives packed up and left on the 26th, leaving the house quiet. Anthony cleaned up, packed up the Christmas decorations, and got ready for New Years on the 27th.

On December 28th 1981 at 3:00 in the morning 35 year old Gabriella Isabella Paddington - DiNozzo died in her sleep with her husband of 14 years and her 11 year old son at her side. Anthony made the calls, informed everyone that she had passed away, he arranged for the funeral to be held on 30th. There wouldn't be a memorial service. The New Years Eve Party still went on as scheduled, hosted by Anthony.

Not knowing what to do with his future without his wife, John did the only thing he could do, work. He packed up, said goodbye to Anthony, and went on his way. The guests arrived at 6:00 pm on December, 31st for the party, Anthony was ready for them dressed in a tuxedo and looking dapper. His father had left earlier that day.

10,000 people stood around the large house, talking amongst themselves, and thinking about Gabriella. Anthony stood, and got everyone's attention at 9:00 that night and began his speech; he didn't have a chance to make earlier.

"Thank you for coming tonight, my mother would be proud and honoured that you were able to make it. Tonight is the end of a legacy that Gabriella has held for two decades, a humanitarian at heart, and a teacher no one will ever forget. She taught us so much about the world, and about ourselves. Gabriella followed in her mother's footsteps at the young age of fifteen, when her mother died from the same Cancer she died from at the young age of thirty five. For twenty years Gabriella made miracles happen for so many people."

"My Mother's favourite song she sang to me is called "always". It's from 1925, and her mother sang it to her right up to the end. Then she carried on that tradition and sang that song to me right up to the end of her own life. And I'm sure I'll find myself singing that song to my own children one day. Lets open up the floor and see if anyone wants to talk about Gabriella."

After an hour, Anthony sat at the piano, and began playing a song he knew by heart, he dedicated it to his mother Gabriella Isabella DiNozzo. He sung the words as well, and as his sweet angelic voice flowed through the house along with the soft music of the piano, people wept as they remembered one of the best ladies they've ever known.

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby.

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true.

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me.

Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me.

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly.

Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow

Why, oh why can't I?


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM NOT WHO YOU THINK I AM**

**CHAPTER TWO: JOHN ANTHONY DINOZZO**

Throughout 1982, Anthony went through the process of cleaning out all of his mothers' possessions, keeping what he wanted to keep, wrapping up and mailing things that friends and family wanted, and auctioning the rest. He set up community projects, school projects, went to school, did his homework, helped others, and did charity work. He walked in his mothers footsteps as he completed grade six. Anthony started transferring $1,000.00 a month from his father's account to his, and through a lawyer found out that there is a trust fund that his mother has set up for him, that can't be touched until he turned 30. Anthony was able to save up $12,000.00 by the end of 1982.

In February Anthony did some research and found a way to complete High School a lot quicker than the initial four years. If he got 32 high school credits, he would be entitled to receive his diploma. He signed up for Summer School, and would devote eight weeks at the Rhode Island Military Academy High School doing twelve credits.

Anthony worked with several Charities during the Spring break, and he arranged fundraisers, auctions, fairs, carnivals, bake sales, craft sales, rallies, and so much more throughout March, April, May, and June. He stayed ahead of his school work, and was always on hand to help others with their school work whenever they needed help.

Anthony started the first day of summer school on July 1st. He started his first class at 7:00 am, and would be done the first five classes by lunchtime. At 1:00 pm he would continue with the remaining seven classes, ending his day at 8:00 pm. Once arriving back home at 8:30, he would have a quick bite to eat, while doing his homework before going to bed. He would wake up at 5:00 every morning and start the day again.

John stayed away from his son, and the house. He worked himself to the ground, trying to forget that he had lost his wife. He had no idea how Anthony was taking the loss, no idea what his son was doing with his life. He became detached, and regularly drank himself to sleep every night. By the time Gabriella's first anniversary of her death came around, he had successfully ruined his reputation, and was forced to step down as one of the best lawyers in the States.

In September 1982, 12 year old Anthony started Grade 7. He was no longer tied to commitments that his mother would regularly do, he was able to quietly close that chapter on their life, and everyone felt proud of him for a fabulous effort. There would be no parties, no rallies, no carnivals, and no fairs, none of the stuff that was a daily habit of the community for forty one years. Instead Anthony focused on going to School, doing his homework, helping others with their work, playing sports with his friends, reading in the library, and listening to music.

In October, Anthony went ahead and did some serious research into his future. He knew he wanted to go into law enforcement, and after some reading, he decided to become a cop. In order to become a cop he needed to attend four years at the Police Academy in Springfield, Illinois. After some more research into Colleges, he chose to start off by attending Ohio State University for four years. When he informed the Military Academy of his choice, they gave him a full Scholarship, and a Penthouse in Ohio upon graduation.

In November, Anthony finished cleaning out the house, leaving his fathers things alone, he packed up everything he wanted to keep, gave away the things he didn't want, and opened up his own storage unit in New York, and stored all the things he wanted to keep. At the age of 12, Anthony is already five feet five inches tall, and is slowly maturing into a young man.

His father came home for the first time in a year on December, 18th. When John walked through the doors drunk, he mistakes his son for a stranger and tried to slug him. He falls flat on his face and passed out in the foyer, where he remained until the next morning. Anthony sat at the dining room table eating breakfast the next morning when his father walks in. There are no words exchanged, and when breakfast is over, they go their separate ways.

John starts drinking, on his third glass of rye and coke he approaches his son, and stares. Shaking his head he walks away and heads upstairs. For the next two hours John proceeds to destroy the house, and drink all the booze. Anthony just stays out of his way in the basement. When John comes down into the basement, Anthony leaves the house. When Anthony returns three hours later, his father is nowhere to be found.

After searching hospitals and morgues, Anthony finds his father in the Intensive Care Unit in an alcoholic coma. He stays at his fathers' bedside for the night. On December 20th, Anthony leaves to take care of the house, the financial responsibilities, his fathers' job, and their future. He soon finds out that his father has been fired, and will never work again as a lawyer.

On December 21st, he wrote to the DiNozzo Family and the Paddington Family informing them of what happened. Then he decided to go down to see Uncle Vincenzo and spend Christmas with him. After five days with the DiNozzo and Paddington families, Anthony went back to the hospital to check on his father.

John became admitted into a psychiatric institution on the first anniversary of his wife's death. Anthony made sure that the financial payments that are required in order for him to stay there were taken care of, and then he was off trying to live his life without any parents. By the end of 1983, John became well enough to leave the psychiatric institution, he went back home to stay with his son, and to try and find a new life for himself.

By the time Anthony finished grade 7 in June of 1983, he had reached his full height of six feet, two inches tall, and when he celebrated his thirteenth birthday that July, he did it the same way he did it last year, at summer school. He already had twelve high school credits, and he needed twenty more before getting his diploma. Throughout the second summer, he took up fourteen credits. His day started at 4:00 am, he would arrive for his first class at 5:00 am. He would be done the first seven by lunchtime, and then he would complete the last seven before going back to the house at 8:00 pm. After getting a bite to eat, he would do his home work then go to bed.

Anthony started grade 8, his last year at Rhode Island Military Academy Elementary School, in September 1983. In order to figure out what he wanted to do first when he completed Elementary, he wrote letters to his family, the police academy, and Oho State University. While waiting for an answer, he played sports with his friends, went to school, and did his homework.

In October he got a response for all three areas. The Police Academy will not allow him to participate until he turns eighteen. That is five years down the road. The Ohio State University wouldn't take him unless he was sixteen, so that's three years from now. And then he found the answer from an uncle inviting him to Europe. Writing back, he informed his uncle he wouldn't be flying down until next September.

Throughout November and December Anthony did research into how to become a Police Officer, and to enrol in the University taking courses in Physical Education, Psychology, Business, French, German, Italian, American Sign Language, Law, Military, Naval, Sociology, Art, Math and Spanish.

Anthony and John opted to stay home for Christmas, and watched movies, and lounged around for the whole two weeks. It would be the last time Father and Son had any type of quality time together, and in the New Year, John left and tried to save his business, and if it wasn't saveable, would begin a brand new business. By the end of 1983, Anthony has been able to save up $24,000.00 in his account.

John legally changed his name from John Anthony DiNozzo to Anthony John DiNozzo, with his lawyers he tried to find a way to get his job back, and failed miserably, with the failure to start where he left off as a lawyer, and the memory of his wife's death fresh in his mind Anthony John DiNozzo went back to drinking, and soon became an alcoholic once again, and started flirting with anything in a skirt, and would be known as the best con artist around.

Throughout January to June 1984, Anthony completed grade 8. He graduated on June 29th 1984, and he started summer school on July 1st, doing the last six credits he needed in order to receive his high school diploma. He awoke daily at 7:00 am, his first class started at 9:00 am, with three finished by lunchtime, and three more in the afternoon, Anthony was finished with his day by 4:00 pm, getting back to the house, he ate dinner, and then he did his homework before going to bed at 9:00 pm.

On August 27th 1984, Anthony DiNozzo graduated from High School, after receiving his diploma; he went back to the house and packed up his belongings. First he headed to his storage unit and put the diploma in there, and then he headed to the airport to fly off to Europe with a round trip ticket that his family paid for.

Anthony arrives in Scotland on August, 28th, and is picked up at the airport by Uncle Clive Paddington. They retreated to his homestead, where the rest of the DiNozzo and Paddington families are waiting for him.

A tall young man with dark brown hair, lanky limbs, and a pair of emerald green eyes, stepped out of the car and made his way towards the group of people who stood on the porch of a grand house that stood on a vast property of 5 acres. Anthony hugged everyone before sitting down in a chair on their backyard deck. With everyone seated, a butler came out and offered Anthony a drink, he chose lemonade.

Uncle Clive: Welcome to my home. Why didn't you come down for Christmas?

Anthony: I wanted to relax with dad and not do anything but sit in front of a television and watch movies for two weeks. We ended up watching three hundred and thirty six movies.

Uncle Vincezo: What are your plans for the future?

Anthony: I'll be going to Ohio State University and then I'll be attending the Police Academy to become a Police Officer. Four years in University, and then another four years at the Academy.

Uncle Robert: I'm sorry to hear about your father. He was forced to close his lawyer business, and to start brand new. He will be starting up his own business as an American Civil War re enactor.

Grandfather: Mental issues run in our family...so it's no surprise that he ended up that way. I was just hoping he wouldn't go downhill that fast until Anthony had grown.

Anthony: I'm already grown grandpa. I'm more mature than you think I am.

Grandfather: I know that. What I meant was you're not eighteen yet.

Anthony: I have my future all planned out. I have a scholarship at Ohio State University for four years, doing two hundred and twenty four courses in four years. I'll be living in Ohio from September 1986 until July 1990. And then I'll be moving to Illinois to do my training at the Police Academy from August 1990 until 1994.

Grandfather: I can give you 1,000 shares in dot com and my button collection.

Uncle Clive: And I can give you $10,000.00 to get by.

Anthony: That isn't necessary, but if you want to put that into my account for the future, it would be greatly appreciated.

Uncle Robert: What do you plan to do between now and then?

Anthony: Spend time with Uncle Clive, Aunt Claudia, and Cousin Crispian, and see Europe. I have two years before starting University, so I'll visit a little, travel a little, then head to Ohio, and get settled in.

The Paddington and DiNozzo families talked for a while before they left. Uncle Clive got Anthony settled in, and then went off to do his own thing. Anthony walked around the property by himself, saw the horses, cows, goats, chickens, and played with their three dogs.

For the rest of 1984, Anthony explored Europe on his own while Uncle Clive went to work, and Aunt Claudia took care of her son and house. By the end of 1984 Anthony had been able to save up $46,000.00 in his account for his future.

After spending Christmas with the DiNozzo and Paddington Families, Anthony flew back home to Rhode Island to see what his father was up too, and see if they could ever have a relationship. Anthony walked into his house on January 2nd 1985 to the realization that his father has remarried, and she had redecorated the house, and was now running his father's life. He was nowhere to be found.

Anthony proceeded to move everything that he owned from Rhode Island to the Penthouse in Ohio, while searching for the whereabouts of his father, and to get to know his new stepmother. He continued putting in $1,000.00 a month into his bank account, and by the time he reached $50,000.00 in the beginning of April, 1985, his father finally noticed that his son was taking money from his account, and tracked his son down by coming home to his newly deserted wife, and son in Rhode Island.

Drunk, and smelling of alcohol, Anthony SR walked through the doors of his mansion yelling for his son, and ignoring his second wife. Father and son got into a yelling match, and ended with Anthony JR walking out the door, for the very last time. From that point on he would be known as Tony instead of Anthony JR. Shortly after his father disowned him, and from that point on, Tony would be literally on his own.

Tony flew out to Ohio and settled into the Penthouse a block away from the University in April 1985. At the young age of 14, he now had to figure out what to do for the next seventeen months before he started University. With the next few years taken care of while he attended University, Tony flew out to Illinois to see if he could find a way to take care of his living arrangements, and financial responsibilities at the Police Academy. With a few negotiations, and a couple months of hard work with the Police Academy in Springfield, Illinois, he was able to sign a contract with them that would allow him a full Scholarship upon graduating from Ohio State University, and selling them his 1,000 shares in Dot Com upon the death of his grandfather. The only thing he would have to take care of is his living arrangements, which he would be able to do in the summer of 1990.

Tony got a call on his 15th Birthday that his Grandfather had passed away. He went to the funeral, and then decided to extend his stay by travelling for the summer. At the young age of fifteen Anthony has physically and sexually matured into a full grown man. The way he is now, is the way he would be like for the rest of his life.

Tony stopped at a Spanish restaurant for a bite to eat, and met a beautiful young woman, who became his waitress. He ordered a plate of fish, rice, and vegetables with a glass of water. When she returned she sat down, and got to know him.

Isabella: What is your name?

Tony: Tony, and yours?

Isabella: Isabella. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Tony: Are you always this polite with all your customers?

Isabella: Just the ones I find interesting.

Tony: And I'm interesting?

Isabella: Very.

They chatted while he ate. No one disturbed them, and they enjoyed each others company for a little while, then it was time for her to go back to work. He left, but vowed to come back again soon.

Tony returned to the restaurant for breakfast the next day, he was the only person in the restaurant when Isabella came out from the kitchen. He smiled as he watched her approach. Isabella stood at 5 feet 10 inches tall with olive skin, olive green eyes, oval face, high cheek bones, beautiful smile, and long brown hair tied into a ponytail.

He helped Isabella set up the restaurant for the customers who would be pouring in during the day, and he helped himself to a bite to eat, and a cup of coffee. Before arriving in Spain, Anthony had never tasted Coffee, and for the second time since arriving yesterday, he was hooked on their brand of coffee. One cup with five teaspoons of sugar, with hazelnut flavoured cream in it.

Isabella's family came out and met Tony, before telling her that she had to get to work. When Anthony asked to help out, he was flatly turned down. Tony stuck around for a bit, and was happy that he did, because he witnessed her father getting a bit violent towards Isabella. He marched into the kitchen and put himself in between father and daughter, with Isabella at his back, and her father at his front. Her Father became enraged that anyone would interrupt him, and proceeded to show him just what he thought. Tony smiled as her father punched him in the gut; Tony simply pushed him away, and with Isabella at his side, walked out of the restaurant.

Sitting at an outdoor pub, they each ordered an iced tea, and talked.

Tony: Do you want to go home?

Isabella: I don't have a choice.

Tony: Yes you do.

Isabella: I don't have anywhere to go, I don't have any way of living a life outside of my family.

Tony: You do now. I'll take care of you.

Isabella: You don't have to.

Tony: I care about you. Come with me, I'll take care of you.

Isabella: Alright, lets go.

Tony: Is there anything you want to take with you?

Isabella: No.

Isabella and Tony flew back to Ohio on August 20th 1985 and settled in at the top of a ten story building, Tony and Isabella settled into a comfortable seven room penthouse that has a nice size kitchen, with white tile floors, and lemon yellow walls with white counter tops, stove, fridge, ten lower and ten upper cupboards, with twenty drawers. A conjoining living room and dining room that has aquamarine carpet and walls. They also have their own laundry room, with one washer and a sink, with white tiled floors. A bathroom, with white bathtub, sink, toilet, linen closet, tiled floors, and baby blue walls. And two bedrooms, with aquamarine carpet, and aquamarine walls. With his furniture, they had enough for their first place. They also have a balcony where a simple table with four chairs sat, and a clothes line to hang laundry on if they wanted to.

Tony got himself a job as a Bouncer, and started working nights on September 1st 1985. Isabella started up her own business, making furniture from wood and leather, she made leather shoes, purses, belts, and outfits, hand woven rugs, pot holders, Christmas ornaments, beauty products, doll clothes, and several of other stuff, and sold them to bring in a little more money. They found themselves falling in love, and on Christmas Day 1985, Tony proposed. Isabella said "yes", and he slipped onto her finger a beautiful diamond shaped ruby surrounded with ten diamond shaped diamonds, set on a gold band ring onto her left hand, third finger. Then they kissed. The ring used to be his Mother's engagement ring, and now it would be his wife's.

Tony and Isabella got married on St. Valentines Day 1986, in their living room with his three Uncles, one Aunt, only Cousin, and a minister. They signed the Marriage Certificate declaring them legally married. At the reception there was no alcohol served, and everyone went home happy.

As husband and wife, they could now have children if they wanted to, and they gave in to their desires and had as much sex as they wanted to have. In April Isabella found out that she is pregnant for the first time in her life. With the due date set for November, Isabella and Tony decorated the second bedroom into the nursery for the newest addition. Isabella started attending regular birthing classes and doctor appointments with Tony.

Barefoot and pregnant, Isabella continued her growing business, cooked, and cleaned while Tony was out working nights as a Bouncer. She gained thirty pounds throughout her pregnancy, and made sure that both mother and baby were healthy. They found out that they were expecting a son, and they started thinking of names to call him.

Tony celebrated his 16th Birthday on July 3rd with a small party at the apartment, with his wife and his new friends from the University. Seventeen days later on the 20th, they celebrated Isabella's 16th Birthday, with a similar party than they had with his. Tony gave his wife a beautiful jewellery box that once belonged to his mother.

In September 1986, Tony started a brand new schedule as he started University in Ohio. He juggled 14 courses a day, and played Basketball and Football. With any spare time he had, he worked in the gym, ate his meals at home with his wife, and got proper rest.

Waking up daily at 3 am, Tony got ready for the day, had breakfast, and was out the door by 4 am. His first class starts at 5 am, and by Noon, he has already finished seven classes. After having lunch with his wife, he continues with the last seven classes from 1:00 pm until 8:00 pm. Tony arrives home for dinner, shower, and change before heading back out for Basketball, and Football games from 9:00 until 11:00, other times he would work out in the gym, or just relax with his wife at home. Tony thrived on only 3 hours of sleep a night.

On October 31st 1986, Tony once again celebrated Halloween for the first time in years. He went ahead and decorated the penthouse with decorations, bought a pumpkin and carved it, baking the pumpkin seeds, bought two costumes and lots of candy for the trick or treaters'. Tony dressed up as hobo, and Isabella dressed up as a Pregnant Spanish Dancer.

Douglas Michael DiNozzo came into the world on November 2nd 1986, weighing in at 8 lbs, after twelve hours of labour at a nearby birthing clinic. Tony remained at her side, and witnessed the miracle of the birth of his son. Isabella and Douglas went home to their apartment three days later. Isabella breast fed her son for the first six months of his life.

Tony fed his son, changed his diapers, gave him baths, rocked him to sleep countless of times. Even though he was exhausted after attending classes, and going to his own football and basketball games, he still had the energy to take care of his son, and give his wife a break.

Tony, Isabella and Douglas celebrated Christmas with family and friends at the apartment. At 3 months old, Douglas got his first Christmas ornament specially made by his mother, and his first handmade plaque with his name on it, and two pegs for hanging stuff on by his father. Tony got his wife a ruby and diamond bracelet that was his mothers, and Isabella got her husband a brand new watch.

Tony sang the same song his mother sang to him to Douglas every night. Isabella learned the words, and sang it to their son as well. Once again the traditions of family are handed down to another generation. Isabella would catch her husband rocking their son to sleep many times, and smile, overwhelmed with love for a man who have never let her down, and never hurt her.

I'll be lovin' you, always  
With a love that's true, always  
When the things you've planned  
need a helpin' hand  
I will understand always

Days may not be fair, always  
that's when I'll be there, always

Not for just an hour, not for just a day  
Not for just a year, but always

I'll be lovin' you, always  
With a love that's true, always  
When the things you've planned  
need a helpin' hand  
I will understand always

Days may not be fair, always  
that's when I'll be there, always

Not for just an hour, not for just a day  
Not for just a year but always


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM NOT WHO YOU THINK I AM**

**CHAPTER THREE: OHIO**

Tony remained busy, while Isabella remained at home raising their son. Tony tried to be at home as much as he possibly could, and trying not to miss out on the important milestones of his sons' life. Douglas started crawling at six months, started babbling at eight months, and said his first two words "mama" and "dada" at ten months, and on his first birthday he took his first steps. Tony witnessed it all.

Tony and Isabella celebrated their 1st Anniversary on Valentines Day, he took her out for a romantic dinner, and dancing, it was their first outing in months. He gave her a ruby and diamond necklace that goes with the bracelet and ring that was his mothers, and she gave him a tie clip and cuff links with his initials engraved on it.

While everyone had a March Break, Tony continued with his studies, opting to focus on school instead of going away with the team. Tony finished his first year of University at the end of June 1987. Tony and Isabella learned how to drive, and after receiving their licences, that summer, they bought a navy blue four door Ford Volvo.

Tony celebrated his 17th Birthday on July 3rd at home with his family, and Isabella celebrated her 17th Birthday on July 20th the same way. Tony gave his wife a craft basket, and all the craft stuff that once belonged to his mother. Throughout the summer, Isabella took her young son and saw the sights of Ohio while Tony continued with his studies at the University, and played Basketball and Football. Tony began his second year in September 1987, just as busy as he has been the first year.

The Penthouse was decorated for Halloween, Tony picked out the pumpkin and helped his son carve, and baked the seeds. Isabella shelled out dressed as a Spanish dancer, while father and son went out dressed up as bunny rabbits.

Douglas celebrated his first birthday on November, 2nd 1987 with a party at the Penthouse. His parents had a clown perform tricks, and a clown cake his mother made. He received a lot of presents, and had a fantastic time. At one years old Douglas looked pudgy and very healthy, with a head of dark brown hair and emerald green eyes, a spitting image of his father.

For their 2 week Christmas Vacation, Tony, Isabella, and Douglas went to England to stay with the Paddington and DiNozzo Family. Once they got back, Tony went straight back to his busy schedule of going to classes, games, and the gym.

Two blocks away from where they lived is a nursery. Isabella decided to allow her son to socialize, and have the freedom to explore his options at such a young age. From January 1988 until June 1990, Douglas spent Fridays at the nursery. Isabella started to spread her wings, and become more independent, she signed herself up to helping the very young, the very old, and sick in hospitals. She also volunteered at the local homeless shelters, shelling out food for them seven times a week. She brought her son with her wherever she went. Isabella arranged for a group of mothers to a game of cards once a week, and they would alternate homes once a month.

Tony had to be at School for St. Valentines Day, and wasn't able to give his wife the kind of Anniversary he wanted to. For their second anniversary, Isabella decided to surprise her husband of two years with a simple romantic lunch. He gave her an angelic figurine that once was his mothers.

Douglas grew into an active and rambunctious toddler, who was always on the go, and would talk non stop, in English, Spanish, and Italian, there would be times when he would mix up the three languages, and if you didn't know all three, would end up having a confusing conversation with the toddler.

He made friends easily, and would always be helping others with anything they needed help with. Isabella taught him how to swim at the local pool with a bunch of other young kids and their parents, one on one. Isabella taught her young son bowling, arts & crafts, signed him up for ice hockey, and horse back riding. Douglas ended up being a very intelligent, helpful young boy, who took after his father in every way.

Tony and Isabella celebrated their 18th birthdays busy being parents, him going to school, and her doing community activities. Tony had gotten his wife a pair of ruby and diamond earrings that once belonged to his mother. And Isabella got her husband a brand new wallet. They had lunch together as a family, had cake and presents, and that was all. For their second summer, Isabella took her young son to Walt Disney World in Florida, while Tony remained in Ohio getting an education as he completed his second year at the University.

September 1988, Tony began his third year at Ohio State University. He continued being incredibly busy juggling fourteen courses, playing Basketball & Football, going to the gym, and being a husband and father. He tried not to miss out on his sons' life, but as the years roll on, he is starting to feel like his son should have a father at home more, and knows that soon he will be graduating from University, and starting a new chapter in Illinois.

Everyone dressed up as clowns, and trick or treating as a family that Halloween, there was pumpkin carvings, roasted pumpkins, baked pumpkin seeds, and lots of candy. Douglas celebrated his second birthday on November 2nd with a Sesame Street Birthday Party. Everyone they knew was there to help him celebrate. That Christmas, Tony had the luxury of having a two week vacation; he decided to spend it at home with his wife and son. Tony gave his wife another angel figurine that used to be his mother's.

1989 became the Ohio Buckeye Basketball's year, as they worked their magic and made it to the final four before loosing to UCLA. During one of their last games of the season, Tony broke his leg, and firmly ending his games in Basketball & Football. It took his leg six months to heal, and he was still able to walk away with a BA in Physical Education. While his leg healed, he still attended the other thirteen courses, and stayed on top of all of his studies. He never let a physical injury slow him down.

Tony and Isabella celebrated their third anniversary on St. Valentines Day the same way they did the year before, with them having lunch together, and exchanging gifts. Tony gave Isabella another angel figurine that used to be his mother's. The next few months flew by as Tony worked hard at finishing up his third year at University, and being a family man. Isabella continued supporting both her husband, and son. And Douglas continued growing up into a young boy.

Tony & Isabella turned 19 years old in July, he continued going to school full time, and Isabella decided to take their young son to Europe for the summer break. They were able to visit her family in Spain, and his family in Scotland & Italy. Tony gave Isabella another angel figurine that was his mothers on her 19th birthday.

In September 1989, Tony began his last year at Ohio State University, he undertook all thirteen courses for the very last time, and would graduate with the highest honours ever bestowed on a student of that decade. BA in Physical Education, Masters in Psychology, Business, French, German, Italian, ASL, Law, Military, Naval, Sociology, Art, Math, and Spanish.

Once more the family carved pumpkins, roasted pumpkins, baked pumpkin seeds, decorated for Halloween, and went out trick or treating dressed up as a cat, mouse, and dog. Douglas celebrated his third birthday on November, 2nd with a big party at the penthouse with everyone they all knew, a party with bubbles, paint, and crafts, everyone had a blast. For their last Christmas in Ohio, Tony & Isabella decided to stay at home and have an intimate 2 weeks with their son. Tony gave Isabella another angel figurine that used to be his mothers.

On February 14th 1990 Isabella surprised her husband with the news that they were expecting their second child. They celebrated their fourth anniversary by having lunch, before Tony took off to continue finishing up his last few months of University. In April Tony and Isabella found out that they were expecting a daughter, and choose the name Gabriella Isabella DiNozzo, after his mother.

After the Graduation Ceremonies on June 30th 1990, Tony and Isabella flew with Douglas to Springfield, Illinois to find a place to stay while Tony went to the Police Academy for four years. They were able to find a townhouse to rent, and signed the lease before flying back to Ohio to pack up everything at the Penthouse, and transport it to their new residence.

Once Tony and Isabella got settled into their three bedroom, three story townhouse, they took their son for a trip to Europe. It would be the first time Tony had been back since he started University four years ago. They stayed at Uncle Clive's ranch, and enjoyed themselves with horseback riding, milking the cows, feeding the chickens, taking care of the goats, and met Uncle Robert, Uncle Clive, Uncle Vincezo, Aunt Claudia, and Cousin Crispian. Tony and Isabella celebrated their 20th Birthdays with his family. Uncle Robert went missing, after a though search, they found him on a golf course looking for mole people. He was institutionalized soon after by Uncle Clive. Tony, Isabella, and Douglas flew out to New York with Uncle Vincezo to spend some time with him for the rest of July.

On August 1st Tony, Isabella, and Douglas arrived back in Illinois, they took a cab from the airport to their new home in Springfield. There was a drunk driver heading opposite them, and being chased by cops, and crashed into their cab. Both cars flipped over three times landing on their roofs. The drunk driver wasn't wearing his seat belt, and went flying through the window, and was crushed by his own car. The cab driver wasn't wearing his seat belt, and got splattered all over the front of the car after being tumbled a few times. In the back seat of the cab laid three injured people. Tony ended up with a concussion and was unconscious, had a dislocated shoulder, and bruised ribs, Isabella got crushed between the door and roof, forcing her to go into premature labour, and she began haemorrhaging, and if she doesn't get immediate help would end up loosing her baby and her own life. Three year old Douglas laid motionless on the roof, with broken bones, torn vertebras in his neck, and a severe concussion.

Tony came to, to the sounds of a chainsaw, and sirens. He tried to move and screamed in pain. He tried to control his breathing, and remember where he was and what had happened. He watched a paramedic pull out his wife, then his son, before being carried out and placed onto a gurney, to be transported to the hospital by ambulance. It had taken them two hours to cut them out, another half hour to get them safely into the ambulance, and then another ten minutes before arriving at the emergency room. By the time all three have arrived, Isabella had gone into cardiac arrest, and died en route, her baby daughter followed shortly afterwards.

Douglas got immediately taken care of by a paediatrician, after a dozen tests, he determined that the trauma the neck suffered had made Douglas mentally and physically handicapped. No one would have any way of knowing how severally, and it would take time before anyone would know how normal he would ever be. He ended up in a coma, with a respirator breathing for him, a feeding tube in his stomach, and in a body cast from the multiple bones that have been broken.

Tony was wheeled into surgery to fix his dislocated shoulder, and then he got a room to be monitored overnight to make sure the concussion wasn't fatal. He was woken every three hours, and still felt fuzzy, not realizing that he had already lost his wife and daughter, and might loose his son as well.

On August 2nd, Tony woke up to the clarity that his family had been in a car accident, and after forcing himself out of bed, he walked to the desk to find out what had happened to his wife, daughter, and son. He found out that his wife and daughter died in the ambulance, and that his son is in critical condition. After asking for the doctors, he went back to his room to get dressed, and discharged so that he can take care of his family.

Walking into the morgue dressed in bloody clothes, with his left arm in a sling, Tony signed the forms to release his wife and daughter, made sure that they got sent to a funeral home to be placed properly in caskets, and to be cremated. He would be given the ashes of his wife and daughter the next day by the funeral manager.

Tony met his sons doctor in the hallway, and after talking for an hour, Tony decided to go home, have a shower, get changed, have something to eat, and make a few phone calls before coming back to the hospital to see his son. The doctor would be available for any questions on how to proceed when Tony got back in three hours.

Upon returning to the hospital, Tony sat next to his three year old son, and carefully stroked his thick brown hair while waiting for the doctor, he talked to Douglas about what had happened, and what would be happening over the next couple of days with his Mom and sister. The doctor stood in the doorway and watched father and son for a minute before forcing himself to go in and get started with the business of taking care of Douglas.

Doctor Brown: The Vertebral Column consists of 24 articulating and 9 fused bones. In the neck there are 6 in the neck called C 1 through 6. The neck has been torn but not broken so there is hope that over time it will heal, with no lasting effects. Because he has been shaken severely, there is no way to tell if he'll be disabled in the long run. I've placed a neck cast for his neck to heal properly, he has two broken arms, two broken legs, and four broken ribs, which have all been mended and casted. He is in a coma due to the severe concussion, and there is no way if he'll ever wake up, I have him on a respirator so that he doesn't have to work so hard at healing, and I've given him a tube so that we can keep him nourished. Right now he is on antibiotics, to prevent any infections so that he will heal properly, and pain killers, so that when he does wake up, he won't wake up in pain.

Tony: Where is the best environment for Douglas?

Doctor Brown: At home he is less likely to get sick from an infection, his immune system would benefit if Douglas was in a more homely environment. But in order to do that, you need to transform your home into a clinic that would best suit his needs.

Tony: Give me everyone I need in order to make this happen. I would like Douglas home with me, I can very easily transform the townhouse into a home for him, and I can provide him with 24 hour care. Are you willing to become his doctor from here on in?

Doctor Brown: Sure.

On August 3rd 1990, Tony was given the ashes of his wife and daughter. He placed them on the night table in his bedroom, and then started transforming his house for his son. Starting in the basement, Tony and four other men that were hired by Dr. Brown and him, packed up everything in the house that would no longer be used, all the pictures, Isabella's stuff, Douglas's stuff, furniture, all of it got stored in a large storage area that got built. With the remaining area of the basement, it got transformed into a laundry room, bedroom, and bathroom.

Tony moved his bedroom and bathroom stuff into the basement, and then transformed the three bedrooms and one bathroom on the top floor of the townhouse into the temporary hospital for his son. The biggest and brightest room will be Douglas's room, and once all of his medical things got placed in there, Douglas was able to come home. The second bedroom got transformed into the Nurses bedroom, and the third room became the storage room. The bathroom was both the Nurse and Douglas's.

On the main floor of the house is a fairly large foyer that divides the rest of the house once you walk into the front door, there is a garage, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and dining room. The dining room got transformed into Tony's office, and gym, the living room remained a living room, and the kitchen got rearranged in order to provide for everyone. There is a fenced in small backyard, and a small front yard.

The house was ready for Douglas, Tony, Nurse Lorraine, and Dr. Brown on August 17th. Douglas came home on August 18th still in a coma, but without any casts, and all of his injuries healing nicely. Douglas was placed in his batman bed, with all of his medical equipment hooked up, and ready to take care of him. Nurse Lorraine moved in, and started her job immediately with instructions from both Dr. Brown and Tony.

On August 19th 1990, Tony talked to a dozen people about the best way to take care of his son, if he turned out handicapped in any way, how would he go about raising Douglas, and in order to stimulate the brain, and the body to work as normally as it can, how would you go about doing that as well. With the information he got, Tony started on a brand new journey with his son, as they stepped into the unknown.

Tony's shoulder finally healed, he placed the ashes of his wife and daughter on his nightstand, where they would remain for quite a while. He stopped off at the Police Academy to pick up his uniform, and schedule, and then proceeded on getting himself ready for another four years of getting an education, but this time around without a wife and daughter. Going at parenthood alone, he never had the time to grieve, focusing all his energy on taking care of his son and himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM NOT WHO YOU THINK I AM**

**CHAPTER FOUR: ILLINOIS**

On September 3rd 1990, Tony started his first day at the Springfield Police Academy, 10 minutes from home. Tony cycled, walked, and jogged to and from the Academy daily. He left the garage and driveway open for Nurse Lorraine and Doctor Brown. All three of them had keys to the house, and both Nurse Lorraine and Doctor Brown knew how to get a hold of Tony at any given time if they needed him.

Tony had to be at the Academy by 6 am every day, and wouldn't be finished until 6 pm every night. Tony would wake up daily at 3:00 am, He would go on his daily run, pick up breakfast at McDonalds for all of them, and walk back home. Everyone ate their choices of breakfast, with their choice of tea or coffee. Tony would have 2 Egg McMuffins, 2 Turnovers – Apple, Cherry, Blueberry, Strawberry, and Raspberry choices, with 2 cups of coffee that has 5 tsp of sugar and a little bit of cream.

After getting a shower, and changing for the day, Tony would head upstairs to see his son at 4:00 every morning, and helps Lorraine with feeding, changing, and doing the daily morning routines for Douglas. Before leaving at 5:45 in the morning, Tony is able to get a couple of loads of laundry done, and get the dishwasher unloaded from last night, reloaded and turned on.

At lunch time, Tony walks home, and picks up lunch for everyone at Wendy's. Tony sees his son, and assists with feeding Douglas, and then he unloads, reloads, and puts on the dishwasher, throws in some more laundry, makes a grocery list, while eating his 2 burgers, 2 fries, and 2 containers of chocolate milk.

Arriving back home for the day at 6:30 pm, Tony assists with feeding, changing, and doing the evening routines for Douglas with Lorraine, he unloads, reloads, and puts on the dishwasher, does more laundry, and other chores while eating a Pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese pizza he ordered from Pizza Hut, before heading out at 8:30 to do the grocery shopping. Back at 9:30, he puts everything away, does more laundry, unloads, reloads, and puts on the dishwasher again, assists with Lorraine on feeding, and changing Douglas, before sitting next to his bed and reading or singing to his son for an hour.

Tony finally goes to bed at Midnight, and gets at least 3 hours of sleep a night, there has been the odd time when there has been a problem with Douglas, and he would end up no getting any sleep at all. Tony did what he had to do for his son, and for him to be able to get through the Police Academy.

Douglas slowly came out of his coma, and on his fourth birthday all of his bones have fully healed, and he was wide awake and alert. Every single specialist imaginable came by the house daily to do tests, physical therapy, emotional therapy, and mental therapy on Douglas, in order to find out if he could walk again, talk again, learn again, and be a normal four year old, or if there were disabilities that were still undetected.

Christmas was spent quietly with just father and son. Tony had two weeks vacation, and told both everyone that they can spend those two weeks with their families, and he was fine on his own taking care of Douglas. Together they finally sprinkled the ashes of Isabella and Gabriella into the wind, Tony wanted to wait until his son was with him before doing the ritual of letting their girls go.

For the first 3 months of 1991, the specialists slowly slipped away with smiles on their faces, for Douglas relearned how to go to the bathroom himself, how to do everything himself, and his brain was still as sharp and smart as it always has been. By April the only obstacles that stood in Douglas's way was orally eating, and walking. Dr. Brown stopped by for the last time to inform Tony that he was no longer needed, and the only people who needed to be with Douglas now was Nurse Lorraine, a Physical Therapist, and a Teacher.

In May the townhouse got rearranged, Douglas kept his bedroom, Nurse Lorraine kept her bedroom, and the third bedroom got changed from a storage area to Tony's bedroom. And Tony put all his stuff back in the main upstairs bathroom, along with Douglas and Lorraine's stuff. Tony cleaned out the storage room, and in its place put the gym in the room, and then he put the dining table, and cabinet, where it was supposed to be. All that remained are 40 bins of his mother's and wife's belongings. With very little money in the bank, Tony had no choice but to sell everything that were in those bins.

Tony finished his first year at the Police Academy that June, and he spent his 21st birthday at home with his son. With a lot of research, and interviews, Tony finally found a great Physical Therapist to help his son walk again. With Brian's help, they arranged the gym to suit his son's needs, and arranged for Douglas to take swimming lessons. Brian moved into the basement of the townhouse that summer, and all three of them worked out a schedule for Douglas to learn how to walk again, and to become an oral eater again.

September 1991 started with the second year in Illinois, and Tony at the Police Academy. Tony woke up daily at 4:00 and jogged to McDonalds for his breakfast, returning to eat 2 egg McMuffins, 2 fruit tarts, and 2 cups of coffee with 5 tsp of sugar and a little bit of milk in it each. Tony would then go down to the gym and do a workout fit for a marine, before having a shower and getting ready for the day. At 5:00 Douglas would wake up, and they were able to spend breakfast together, Douglas ended 1991 with fluids, and started 1992 with puree, and soft foods. Tony walked to the Academy at 5:45 for 6:00. Douglas did physical exercises, went swimming, physical therapy, oral therapy, and swallowing therapy with Brian and Nurse Lorraine every morning. The hard work paid off and Douglas was slowly walking on his 5th birthday.

Tony returned home and had lunch with his son every day, instead of getting something from a fast food restaurant, Tony made lunch. In the afternoon, Brian pitched in and helped with the house hold chores, doing the laundry, dishes, grocery shopping, and anything else that needed to be done, while Nurse Lorraine and Douglas got Douglas back into socializing with children his own age.

Everyone returned home at 6:30 every night, Tony made dinner, and after dinner, Tony got Douglas ready for bed, and he went to sleep every night at 9:00. Tony goes ahead and does an hour of exercises in the gym before showering and going to bed by 11:00, allowing him to get 5 hours of sleep a night, which is a lot more than he has been allowed to have for a very long time.

After having the same kind of Christmas as they did last year, Douglas started 1992 with the ability to walk slowly, and being able to eat soft foods orally. He worked on eating and walking for the next few months, and by June, Douglas was able to eat and walk normally. It has taken Douglas almost 2 years to recover from the car accident.

The summer of 1992 saw changes once again, as Brian packed up and bid farewell to Douglas and Tony, and Nurse Lorraine packed up and left as well. Tony and Douglas took a road trip to Peoria, Illinois to check out the Police Department for Tony, Schools for Douglas, and a place to live for the two of them. Peoria is 90 minutes away from Springfield, and if Tony had to commute until he finished the Academy, then that would be the kind of self sacrifice he would make, in order to make things better for him and his son.

Tony was able to find a house that helps gifted children live a great life, and educates them on how to enhance their potential of living the best life they could possibly have with the talents they possess. After talking to the teachers, Tony went ahead and signed his son up to attend and board there starting in September. After asking if Tony could stay as well, they accepted that he could stay with his son. The Peoria Police Department offered Tony DiNozzo a job when he graduated from the Academy, he accepted.

Tony and Douglas packed up their belongings, Tony sold everything they didn't need, and with the money he bought himself 1966 Ford Mustang that needed a lot of work, in Peoria. Once they got settled in their new house, Tony worked on the Ford Mustang, making sure it was in working condition by the end of August.

In September 1992 Tony began his third year at the Police Academy with a new personal schedule. Their schedule remained the same, be there at 6 and leave at 6. Waking up every morning at 3 am, Tony took a run, before getting ready and leaving at 4 am for the drive to Springfield. He stops by daily at McDonalds and picks up 2 egg McMuffins, 2 tunovers, and 2 cups of coffee with 5 tsp of sugar in it each to go.

At lunch he eats at Wendy's, having 2 cheese burgers, 2 fries, and 2 cups of coffee with 5 tsp of sugar in it each. Once he is finished at the Academy, he heads back to Peoria. During the 90 minute drive he stops and picks up a Pepperoni, sausage, and double cheese pizza and coffee for the drive. Tony arrives back at the house at 8:00 pm every night, and after spending some quality time with his son before putting Douglas to bed at 9:00, Tony heads to a local gym and puts in an hour of exercise before heading back home. After a shower, he climbs into bed at 11:00 every night, and gets 4 hours of sleep.

Douglas celebrates his sixth birthday on November 2nd 1992 with a house full of friends, his teachers, and his dad, who asked for a day off in order to be there for his son. Tony took his son to Walt Disney World in Florida for 2 weeks during the Christmas break, and then it was back to the usual routine for 1993.

During the summer of 1993, Tony and Douglas decided to become tourists and see Illinois. They packed up the Mustang, and off they went. It was a great and memorable two months with his son, and hopes Douglas never forgets as well. Back home, September 1993 marks the last year of Tony attending the Police Academy before graduating on December 20th 1993. He'll be starting his new job as Officer Anthony (Tony) DiNozzo, on January 2nd 1994. Douglas celebrated his seventh birthday the same way he did last year, at the house surrounded with friends, teachers, and his dad. For the two week Christmas Vacation before starting his job, Tony took his son to see the DiNozzo and Paddington Families in Europe.

Douglas has flourished at the new School, with the skills in languages, he has learned to speak fluently in French, Spanish, Italian, German, American Sign Language, and English. He picked up math and science as easily as History and Geography, and flew through most of the hard stuff that a high school student would have difficulties in. Douglas also worked hard at being physically active, participating in swimming, down hill skiing, cross country skiing, ice hockey, martial arts, karate, tennis, bowling, baseball, basketball, football, and soccer. When Douglas isn't doing School work and sports, he is still stimulating his mind with learning musical instruments, doing all kinds of arts, reading all kinds of books, and doing all kinds of writing.

Officer Anthony DiNozzo worked as a street smart, beat cop on the streets of Peoria, Illinois; he was on hand with his buddies, cleaning up the streets from every kind of crime out there. He handed out parking tickets, went to report robberies, break ins, broke up bar brawls, arrested drunks, abusers, drug addicts, vandalisms, guys and ladies in the nude, car thieves, and so much more.

During the 2 years Tony remained at Peoria, Police Department, he worked from 9 am until 3 pm daily. He was able to set up a reasonably normal schedule, and both father and son were able to spend more time together, strengthening their relationship. It only takes Tony 10 minutes to get to work, and get home. Finally after all these years, it is the perfect set up that Tony has been wishing for.

Making $50,000 a year, Tony started saving up once again for a place of their own down the road. He has always looked ahead into the future, and started planning how to get to that stage, and how long it would take to get there. Tony also started slowly building a wardrobe of expensive outfits, in the hopes of becoming a detective one day.

Twenty minutes from home, there is a place where you can socialize any way you want, you can drink at the bar, eat at the restaurant, dance to live performances, and listen to comedy every night, Tony signed up a contract to perform there every night to bring in a little money on the side. While there Tony would also be able to sharpen his skills, and polish his personality to fit the picture of who he wanted to portray to the world as who he is.

Tony wakes up daily at 6:00 in the morning, going for his regular jog to a local gym and doing a 30 minute exercise regimen fit for a marine, before jogging back home. After showering, and getting ready for the day, he would start cooking breakfast for everyone at 7:00, and would sit down for breakfast with his son, chat, socialize with the rest of the household, before cleaning up, and getting Douglas ready for his day. With an hour to spare before having to be at work, Tony does some errands that he might not be able to do at any other time. Most mornings he would take Douglas with him, and the odd morning when Douglas doesn't go with Tony, is when he has other activities that need to be done before going to School.

Tony works from 9 in the morning until 3 in the afternoon every day, he arrives back home at 3:30, showers, changes, and starts dinner for the household at 5:00. Douglas helps out with dinner most of the time, and once again the dinner table becomes a social event as everyone catches up on what they've done that day, and what will be happening tomorrow. After cleaning up, Tony and Douglas spend time together doing homework, playing games, watching movies, and whatever else Douglas wants to do with his daddy until going to bed at 9:00.

Tony arrives at the Entertainment Place at 9:30, and lets the manager know that he is there to perform. With his guitar in hand, Tony heads to a table, sits down and orders something to eat, he never drinks any alcohol, never have, and hopefully never will. His 2 hour show starts at 10:00 and ends at Midnight. Tony socializes and eats for a little while before leaving to go home for the night. He gets about 3 – 4 hours of sleep a night.

Every night Tony meets a person who is able to give him tips, and insight into becoming a better police officer, better future detective, better father, and a better all around good guy. With their help Tony slowly began moulding out a personality that worked for him. Tony found his special way of interrogating suspects; he became charming, promiscuous, dedicated, and funny. With his brilliance and ability to solve mysteries and puzzles, he is able to figure out clues a lot faster than the average person. He would take the most serious moments and put in a lot of humour into his work, bringing comic relief to those around him. Serious with a comic facade behind which he hides. Endearing smile, always cheerful, gets on well with people in general, charming loyal, biggest kid on the team, movie buff, and a playboy image. And with his expensive fashion style Tony has found himself.

At his job as an Officer, Tony is teamed up with a partner who has been on the force for ten years. Out there on the streets, they run into every kind of crime out there, and his partner teaches him the ropes on the right way of doing things and the wrong way of doing things. Through examples, quizzes, discussions, listening and watching, Tony became one of the best officer at that department.

"There are rules everyone lives by, rules that are personally chosen, rules that are professionally chosen, but all in all, rules can either make or break you, and the path you're about to take."

He learned the golden rules of being a part of the Law Enforcement

Rule #01: Never let suspects stay together.  
Rule #02: Always wear gloves at a crime scene.  
Rule #03: Don't believe what you're told. Double check.  
Rule #04: The best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell one other person - if you must. There is no third best.  
Rule #05: Never screw over your partner  
Rule #06: Don't apologize; it's a sign of weakness  
Rule #07: Always be specific when you lie.  
Rule #08: Never take anything for granted.  
Rule #09: Never go anywhere without a knife.  
Rule #10: Never get personally involved in a case.  
Rule #11: When the job is done, walk away.  
Rule #12: Never date a coworker.  
Rule #13: Never, ever, involve lawyers.  
Rule #14: Never be unreachable  
Rule #15: Always work as a team.  
Rule #16: Never work the system when you can work the people.  
Rule #17: We don't believe in coincidence.  
Rule #18: It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission.  
Rule #19: But we do believe in bad luck.  
Rule #20: Always anticipate  
Rule #21: When using Truth by Intimidation, always remain silent for at least a count of 5 after doing the act of intimidation, at which point the canary will sing.  
Rule #22: Never, ever bother a Detective in interrogation.  
Rule #23: Never mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live.  
Rule #24: Know how to do every job that your underlings can do  
Rule #25: Always acknowledge good work by underlings.  
Rule #26: If a computer doesn't work, hit it.  
Rule #27: There are two ways to follow: 1. They don't notice you, 2. They only notice you.  
Rule #28: Don't speak geekspeak, speak English.  
Rule #29: Slap on the face was humiliating, whereas a cuff to the back of the head was a wakeup call.  
Rule #30: Always ask for permission to touch the body it belongs to the

Rule #31: When in the interrogation room, stop the recording devices when the information strays into personal matters irrelevant to the investigation

Rule #32: When your cell phone breaks, have DiNozzo "fix" it

Rule #33: When doing a shootout, don't kill the hostage and avoid shooting off their ear.

Rule #34: Don't call women 'Ma'am', if you want to live.

Rule #35: When hacking the CIA, give underlings a get out of jail free pass.  
Rule #36: Never tamper evidence.

Rule #37: Always keep a spare**.**  
Rule #38: Your case, your lead.  
Rule #39: There is no such thing as coincidence.  
Rule #40: If it seems like someone is out to get you, they are.  
Rule #41: When breaking others' rules, do not get caught.  
Rule #42: If you want to gain access to a secure area to investigate, carry a cup of coffee and some paperwork and act like you belong.

Rule #43: Never eat in autopsy.  
Rule #44: First things first: hide the women and children.  
Rule #45: Clean up your own messes.  
Rule #46: Sometimes, you're wrong.  
Rule #47: Never Underestimate your opponent  
Rule #48: Never marry a woman who eats more than you.  
Rule #49: Never ask a woman her age  
Rule #50: Trust goes both ways 

Tony celebrated his 24th Birthday and 25th Birthday with his son on summer vacations, Douglas celebrated his 8th & 9th Birthdays the same way he has for a little while, with a house full of friends, teachers, and his father. Tony made sure that their two week Christmas vacations were special, and for just the two of them, and no one else. He made sure that the 2 months of summer vacations he had were also done exactly the way Douglas wanted to spend them. In the 2 years Tony was an Officer, it was the best and most memorable 2 years Tony has ever had since his mother died.

In the six years since his wife and daughter died, he has handled his own grief with the iron will of a marine, and in the same manner he handled the grief of loosing his mother, pushing down his emotions, and wrapping them in a steel cage, under lock and key. That way no one ever sees you cry, and you never go insane. Tony has been there for Douglas, held him whenever he cried for his mother, rocked him after nigh mares, talked to him about Gabriella, and what their lives were like in Ohio. Because of Douglas, he kept the memory of Gabriella alive in his heart, and made sure that Douglas never forgot a mother he vaguely remembers. Tony constantly sings him "Always", and the smell of hazelnuts seems to soothe him, and told his dad once that the reason was that hazelnuts remind him of his mother.

In December 1995 the Peoria Police Department got a surprise visit from a Detective from the Philadelphia Police Department. There was a case that had crossed over from Philly to Illinois. Everyone settled down and listened to what he had to say, and then they got to work obeying his orders, and sniffing out clues, suspects, and victims for him, and under his watchful eye.

Officer Tony DiNozzo worked the hardest, and was able to pick up clues and put them together the quickest, like a jigsaw puzzle, he pieced together the case faster than any Officer in that Department, catching the eye of one Detective from Philadelphia, who was secretly looking for a rookie to take under his wing, and teach him the ropes to become a better Detective than he was himself.

The Detective watched how the Officers handled everything from step A to step Z, and was impressed when Officer DiNozzo informed his boss that an Officer had screwed up big time. He asked DiNozzo to sit in and do the Interrogation with him, and watched how Tony would do it. Once again he was amazed by the sheer talent of this Officer, and knew right away, Tony DiNozzo had to be on his team, had to be his partner in Philly.

After making a few phone calls, talking to his boss, and getting all the documents processed, he asked Tony DiNozzo if they could get a bite to eat. Sitting down at a well known restaurant, Tony waited for him to start.

"I've already made a few phone calls, talked to your boss, and sent in the documents for your promotion to Detective, and a move to Philly, in order to work on my team, as my partner. You're better than any Officer here, hell you're even half as good as I am, and I've been a Detective for over forty years. You would mould your undercover skills, finely tune your interrogation skills, and perfect your investigative skills. You want to be a Detective, come with me and I'll teach you everything I know".

Tony accepted the offer, finished his dinner, and went home to talk to his son. After a long discussion, and a lot of research, Douglas was ready to move to Philly with his dad. They packed up all of their belongings into the Ford Mustang, Tony handed in his uniform, badge, and resignation, cleaned out his desk and locker, said goodbye to his partner of two years, Douglas said goodbye to his friends and teachers, and off they went into the sunset, a chapter has ended, and another has just begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM NOT WHO YOU THINK I AM**

**CHAPTER FIVE: PHILADELPHIA**

Tony and Douglas took their time getting to Philadelphia from Illinois, they made a road trip out of it, and arrived at their destination ten days later. Tony found a Bungalow for sale, and rented it on the spot for them, a twenty minute drive from the Philadelphia Police Department, and a ten minute walk to one of the best Private Schools Douglas wanted to attend. Tony checked into the Department to inform them that he has arrived, and then he took Douglas to the School and got him admitted into their system.

Tony and Douglas took two days to buy everything they needed, and to set up and settle in for who knew how long. Tony had explained that he would be gone long periods of time undercover, and made sure that he had all the safety and security he wanted in his father's absence. Pretty much starting from scratch, but in a different and unique way, father and son started on their own journey, as they personally grew as individuals.

Tony would be making $100,000.00 a year as an undercover agent. The money would take care of Douglas while he is undercover. Tony received his first case, and was told not to shave, since he already sported a heavy thick dark brown beard and moustache, and his hair had grown out to his shoulders, he looked like a homeless grungy man, instead of the Tony everyone knew.

The beautiful 50 year old Bungalow looks brand new, with two bedrooms, one bathroom, a laundry room, an open kitchen, living room, and dining room concept, a small foyer, that has the front door, to the left is the basement door, on the right is a closet, and straight ahead is the rest of the house, in the basement there is an in ground pool, a gym, an office, and a storage room. There is no garage, and the property consists of a small fenced in backyard, with a small patch of grass, and garden, and a small patch of grass at the front, with a walkway, and a porch so you can sit out at night if you wanted to.

Tony took the smaller bedroom, and put all his stuff in there, he hung up all his designer suits, sweaters, shirts, pants, jackets, coats, his designer shoes, slippers, boots, went onto a shoe rack, designer ties got hung, socks, underwear, long johns, undershirts, boxers, and pyjamas, got folded and put away in dresser drawers. The bed remained bare, and all around Tony stacked bins of his keepsakes, that he's been able to save over the years. He packed a duffle bag with track suits, socks, underwear, toothpaste, toothbrush, deodorant, soap, shampoo, conditioner, body lotion, runners, comb, and the case file.

Tony left Douglas on his own on December, 30th 1995, and travelled 100 miles away to do his undercover operation. He stayed at a rundown building that had no heat, no water, no electricity, with only his duffle bag, he sat down in his empty apartment, and read the case file, slipping into the skin of a man named Jacob.

Mother died when he was 8 years old

Disowned at 12 years old

Abused by two uncles & father

Father left him behind in a hotel as a child

Used Father's Ski Suit as Halloween Costume – got destroyed – got beaten

Mother & Father were Alcoholics

Mother had Mental Issues – dressed him up in sailor suits & drank his sea monkeys

Objective of this case is to catch 3 abusers.

JANUARY 1996:

Tony:

Makes contact with family

Gets invited inside

Is brought back into the family firm

Douglas:

Does 20 courses at High School levels, and finds all of them super easy

Makes friends

Finds his way around the School

Develops his own routine, and schedule

FEBRUARY 1996:

Tony:

Father starts Mentally and Emotionally Abusing

Begins to believe he is worthless

Begins to believe he actually is Jacob

Douglas:

Passes every test in all 20 courses, and graduates to College and University Levels

Physically, Mentally, Emotionally Fit and Active on his own and with his new friends

Learns self reliance, taking care of his health, financial responsibilities, house, school.

MARCH 1996:

Tony:

Finds a way to silently kill the Father

2 Uncles move in

Tries to make contact with his partner and fails

Douglas:

Begins taking every course available at College and University Levels

Has his own network of friends

Figures out what he wants to be for the rest of his life

APRIL 1996:

Tony:

2 Uncles takes turns Physically & Sexually Abusing him

Tries and fails to make contact with his partner

Half way into believing he is Jacob

Douglas:

Passes all exams and graduates from College & University

Starts researching into the career of his choice

Independent in every way

MAY 1996:

Tony:

Finds a way to silently kill 2 Uncles

Finds a way to escape and make way to abandoned apartment

Tries and finally succeeds on contacting his partner

Douglas:

Contacts the FBI, CIA, NCIS, and informs them about him, gives them documents, in the hopes that they'll hire him to become one of them.

JUNE 1996:

Tony:

Closes the case

Admitted to an Institution for a cleaning out

He finally grieves for the death of his Mother, Wife, and Daughter

He finally grieves for the non existent relationship he has with his father

He tries to separate what is his life, and what is Jacob's life

Douglas:

NCIS takes an interest in him as their International Interpreter

FBI takes an interest in him as their International Interpreter

Takes the steps to become a member of the NCIS & FBI Teams

JULY 1996:

Tony:

Arrives home to Douglas

Puts his life back together again with his sons' help

Has Night Mares

Turned 26 years old

Takes a Vacation before going back to work again

Tweaks parts of Jacobs life and parts of his life to hide what he wants to hide from others, and shows the world what he wants them to see.

Douglas:

Helps his dad put his life back together again

JULY & AUGUST 1996:

Tony and Douglas headed down to Florida, South, & North Carolina enjoying the sun, and beach, and allowing Tony to establish a past that would be editable, and easily provable in the future. After two weeks there, they drove up to Ohio, stopping at several resting and sight seeing spots along the way. Once in Ohio, Tony showed Douglas where he grew up, went to the University, and worked on tweaking his past in Ohio. Father and son headed out in his Mustang, and drives to Illinois. Tony tweaks his life in Illinois to fit his persona, takes his son sight seeing, and then heads out to Rhode Island.

Arriving in Rhode Island on August 1st, Tony and Douglas visit family and friends, do some sightseeing, and Tony tweaks his life to fit his new persona. Tony and Douglas arrive back in Philadelphia on August 20th. Tony and Douglas spend the rest of August being tourists together as they see the sights of Philadelphia.

SEPTEMBER 1996:

Tony:

Begins 2nd Undercover Assignment

Becomes the Clown in the room, takes the bait others throw at him.

Eats Pizza that others have secretly put hot sauce on, drinks coffee that tastes like shit, takes everything that is thrown at him. He is treated with disrespect by his coworkers, but he knows he's not ready to leave just yet because he still has a lot to learn.

Start with the Investigation

Stays home with Douglas, and commutes to the Department

Douglas:

Take every course to become an International Interpreter for two Government Agencies

OCTOBER 1996:

Tony:

Begins 2nd Undercover Assignment

Becomes the Clown in the room, takes the bait others throw at him.

Eats Pizza that others have secretly put hot sauce on, drinks coffee that tastes like shit, takes everything that is thrown at him. He is treated with disrespect by his coworkers, but he knows he's not ready to leave just yet because he still has a lot to learn.

Start with the Investigation

Stays home with Douglas, and commutes to the Department

Douglas:

Passes all courses, sends in all documents to both Agencies

Both NCIS & FBI can't accept him until he turns 15 years old.

NOVEMBER 1996:

Tony:

Proceed with the undercover operation

Tweaks his personality to fit the part

Douglas:

Celebrates his 10th Birthday at home with his friends.

He Researches, Organizes, and Prepares on Travelling the world.

DECEMBER 1996:

Tony:

Proceed with the undercover operation

No back up is available, and no one responds when he asks for help

Douglas:

Travels Europe, Asia, and Africa with his Relatives.

JANUARY 1997:

Tony:

Single handily brings in the Suspects.

Goes through the Trial, Court Dates, Paperwork, Interrogation, and closing his case.

Douglas:

Travels Australia, New Zealand, and other Islands with his Relatives.

FEBRUARY 1997:

Taking a month off work, Tony joins Douglas and their Relatives as they travel South, Central, and North America, as well as Canada.

MARCH 1997:

Tony:

Begins 3rd Undercover Assignment

Becomes the Clown in the room, takes the bait others throw at him.

Eats Pizza that others have secretly put hot sauce on, drinks coffee that tastes like shit, takes everything that is thrown at him. He is treated with disrespect by his coworkers, but he knows he's not ready to leave just yet because he still has a lot to learn.

Start with the Investigation

Stays home and commutes to the Department

Douglas:

Travels the Arctic, and Antarctica with his Relatives.

APRIL 1997:

Tony:

Working with the Baltimore Police Department, two Detectives go undercover in order to scope out and arrest members of the MOB. His partner happens to be a Detective in Baltimore. He is the other Detective at the Philly Police Department.

His first Partner, the one who brought him to Philly, is supposed to be his backup. There is an extra backup partner from the Baltimore side, the Baltimore Detective original partner.

Douglas:

Gets jobs at a Bowling Alley, McDonalds, Wendy's, Pizza Hut, worked with the Horses, and at the local Community Centre helping out on the Tennis Courts, Basketball Courts, Baseball, Soccer, Football, and the swimming pool.

MAY 1997:

Tony:

Deep Undercover

Douglas:

Works at the Bowling Alley, McDonalds, Wendy's Pizza Hut, Horses, and the Local Community Centre helping out on the Tennis Courts, Basketball Courts, Baseball, Soccer, Football, and the Swimming Pool.

JUNE 1997:

Tony:

His cover is blown by idiots, and everyone barely makes it out alive, but they do end up arresting those that they wanted to arrest to begin with. They are hauled off to jail, while Tony and his Partner are rushed to the hospital.

His Partner ends up with a broken arm, leg, and crushed ribs. Tony ends up with bullet holes in his shoulders, knee caps, broken arm, crushed leg, and a severe concussion.

Douglas:

Works at the Bowling Alley, McDonalds, Wendy's Pizza Hut, Horses, and the Local Community Centre helping out on the Tennis Courts, Basketball Courts, Baseball, Soccer, Football, and the Swimming Pool.

Upon learning about his father, he spends as much time with him at the hospital. Being there for Tony and helping him to the best of his ability.

JULY 1997:

Tony hands in his badge, gun, and uniform, With Douglas helping him, Tony packs up his locker, and desk, and then hands in his resignation. Tony leaves the Philadelphia Police Department knowing he'll never come back.

His Baltimore undercover partner gives him a job at the Baltimore Police Department as their Detective, and Tony accepts the job.

AUGUST & SEPTEMBER 1997:

With the casts off his shoulders, knees, left leg, and right arm, Tony starts Physical Therapy. Douglas is right there with his Dad, helping him every step of the way. On top of that, Douglas continues working at the jobs he's been working at for the last few months.

OCTOBER 1997:

A newly healed Tony takes a drive out to Baltimore with his son, and look for a place to live. They find a two bedroom apartment 5 minutes from the Baltimore Police Department. Tony signs the lease, father & son head back to Philadelphia, pack up and move to Baltimore.

NOVEMBER 1997:

Douglas celebrates his 11th Birthday in Philadelphia for the last time with his Dad. They say goodbye to his coworkers, his friends, and leaves his jobs on a good note, as Douglas and Tony ride off into the sunset of November 2nd with a trunk full of presents, and a full stomach of take out and birthday cake.


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM NOT WHO YOU THINK I AM**

**CHAPTER SIX: BALTIMORE**

Tony and Douglas settled into their two bedroom apartment in Baltimore, Maryland on November 3rd 1997. With so much taken out of him in Philadelphia, and so much of their relationship pretty much strained because of all the shit thrown at Tony, he has decided to dedicate 1998 & 1999 to Douglas only. Tony wouldn't be working until December 1st 1999.

Tony decided to go back to the very beginning, and work his way to the present with himself and his son. Together they volunteered at homeless shelters, and arranged for them to have three meals a day. They gave the homeless food, shelter, clothes, a job, hope, love, and most of all a friend. They reached out to hospitals, and gave the children toys of every kind. They spent time with the children, the elderly, and very sick giving them their time, patience, love, and friendship.

Together they played Tennis, Ice Hockey, Baseball, Basketball, Football, Soccer, went Bowling, Horseback Riding, Down Hill Skiing, Cross Country Skiing, Skating, and Swimming. Tony worked hard at strengthening his relationship with his son, and hoped that all the hard work would be worth it in the end.

Tony talked about Gabriella Isabella Paddington DiNozzo, his Mother and Douglas's Grandmother, Tony talked about his life in Rhode Island, about John Anthony DiNozzo, his Father and Douglas's Grandfather, who currently goes by Anthony John DiNozzo. Tony talked about his life with Isabella, how it all began, and their lives together as a family in Ohio, and then the struggles of what they've been through while residing in Illinois, before it all came to a conclusion in Philadelphia.

Tony and Douglas got reacquainted with the DiNozzo and Paddington Families in Rhode Island, New York, Scotland, Italy, and tried to get reacquainted with Isabella's parents in Spain. That's when Tony found out that her parents have died years ago. And while on their trip to see Anthony John DiNozzo, Tony found out that his father had already married two more times, and was on wife # 5. Meeting Karen was a treat both Tony and Douglas would never forget.

Together they celebrated Christmases with their families in New York, Rhode Island, Scotland, Italy, and Baltimore. They celebrated New Year's at their apartment together and with all of their friends, they celebrated Easters, and light candles at a nearby church in memory of the ones they've lost on Mother's Day's, Valentines Days, Christmases, and their individual birthdays. Douglas made Father's Day's extra special for his dad; they celebrated Tony's 28th & 29th birthdays by going to Walt Disney World together, and spending the summers doing everything Douglas has ever wanted to do with his father. Douglas celebrated his 12th & 13th birthdays doing things that he wanted to do, and Tony was glad to do them with his son. They had Thanksgiving, and Halloween in Baltimore for the first time in ages, and once again Tony and Douglas made those two years count individually and as a Father Son Team.

The hard work at strengthening their relationship went both ways, Douglas talked to his Dad about himself, told him everything that he thought, felt, and went through while living in Ohio, the Car Accident, the death of Isabella and Gabriella, how he felt going through those years in Illinois, and what he saw as the greatest self sacrifice his father has ever given. Douglas talked about everything Tony had missed while living in Philadelphia; he talked about everything under the sun, and didn't hold anything back.

Tony and Douglas went out and redid their Apartment, they painted the small foyer, and open Living Room – Dining Room Navy Blue, and bought a Black Leather L Shaped Couch that had Recliners on both ends, with cup holders between all the seats, and a secret compartment attached on all, the couch seats eight people comfortably. There is a black marble coffee table that sits in front of the couch, a huge television sits on the back wall, in front of the couch, with a huge entertainment shelf, that not only holds the television, dvd/vhs/cd/radio player, Nintendo, and speakers, but also all their movies, games, books, magazines, photo albums, and everything else. They arranged the dining room so that it would have a black desk, filing cabinet, chair, and their gym equipment so that they can exercise whenever they want to, and won't have to resort to finding a 24 hour gym in Baltimore. In the small foyer they placed a mat for their shoes, a black coat hanger for their coats, and a chair to sit on to put on their shoes. There are white tiles in the foyer, and Navy Blue Carpet in the Living Room and Dining Room.

The small L shaped kitchen is off on the right side of the apartment. Tony and Douglas painted it brick red to go with the forest green counter tops, cupboards, and drawers. They bought a white fridge, stove, microwave, dishwasher, sink, and taps to go with the white tiled floor. On the left side of the apartment are three equally sized rooms, the middle is the bathroom, and on each side are the two bedrooms. The bathroom got painted brown, to go with the beige counter tops, cupboards, drawers, sink, toilet, bathtub, and shower. They bought a grey shower curtain, towels, and bathroom accessories to go with the grey tiled floor.

Tony painted his room the same color as the carpet he replaced, a deep purple. He bought a new bedroom set, and comfortably moved his stuff into his new bedroom. Douglas painted his room deep orange, and chooses cherry hardwood floors with a lemon yellow, pink, and peach rug his mother had made him. Douglas bought new bedroom furniture that he wanted, and also comfortably moved his stuff into his own new bedroom.

The apartment has it's own private balcony that overlooks the Baltimore Skyline, and it has a Laundry Room on site for the tenants to do their laundry whenever they want. The Laundry room is open 24/7. The building has a 24 hour international cuisine restaurant, and a indoor pool with change rooms, for anyone who wants to eat something else other than what they've bought for themselves, and the pool is also open 24 hours for those who work shifts, and require some exercise before or after work.

Douglas and Tony talked about the future, where they are going individually and as Father & Son. They worked on their own personal schedules, making room for time with each other, going to movies, catching a game, whatever it may be. They made a promise to never loose touch, to never allow themselves to go a week without some sort of communication between them. They bought themselves a cell phone in order to keep in touch more often, and bought a laptop, so that they can do e-mails, research, and webcam communications, not only for each other and themselves but for others as well.

Douglas received a phone call from an FBI Agent in Baltimore, Maryland. He is looking for an International Translator, and came across Douglas's resume. After being thoroughly impressed, he asked if he could meet Douglas, and hopefully hire him on his team. After meeting both 12 year old Douglas Michael DiNozzo, and his father, 29 year old Tony DiNozzo, at the restaurant in their building, the FBI Agent hired Douglas, and asked if he could start working on December, 1st 1999, Douglas accepted.

Both Father & Son went to bed early on November 30th 1999, in preparations of their first day at their new jobs the next day. They were able to get seven hours of sleep, and set their alarms for 4:00 am. Upon rising, Tony went ahead and made them breakfast while Douglas got himself showered, and dressed in a forest green shirt, black slacks, blazer, shoes, with a black & forest green striped tie. After eating toast with jam, scrambled eggs with melted cheese, sausages dipped in mustard, bowl of fruit salad consisting of melons and berries, and washing it all down with a glass of juice of their choice, Douglas cleaned up while Tony got himself showered and dressed. He stepped out in a matching suit as his son. With matching black trench coats that would become their signature, and making sure they had their wallets, keys, cell phones, and badges, Tony made sure he had his gun and holster, the pair headed out to work.

Standing at 6 feet, with dark thick brown hair, emerald green eyes and just turning into a teenager, Douglas was ready for a full time job with the FBI, it was his dream come true, and he knew he wouldn't let them down, instead he would impress them, and hopefully climb the ranks as one the most experienced and youngest International Translators they have ever had the privilege of having on their team. 13 year old Douglas Michael DiNozzo walked into the Federal Building on Wednesday, December 1st 1999, at 15 minutes to 6:00 in the morning ready to begin his career. He spoke six languages and would become a huge asset in the Federal Building as a whole. Each language would bring him $50.00 a day, and with six languages under his belt, Donald easily brought in $109,500.00 a year under his own power as a Translator.

Tony DiNozzo walked into the Baltimore Police Department at exactly 6:00 am, he made heads turn as he made his way to his desk, and get comfortable. He was their brand new Homicide Detective, and would bring in $1,000,000.00 a year. Everyone took turns getting to know Tony, and him getting to know them, they were a team, and worked as a team, and hopefully become life long friends.

The first six months on the job went by pretty quickly for both Tony and Donald. They had their own personal routines down pat, and made sure that there would be daily 5 minute chats to each other during those times when work kept them at the office or on the streets at all hours. Regardless of what time they finally came home, they were able to get something to eat at the restaurant, get their laundry and dishes done, get some exercise into their agenda, and get some shut eye. They spoke all five languages to each other, and at times one would talk in one language while the other talked in a whole different language, depending on what was going on at that given time.

Tony DiNozzo celebrated his 30th Birthday on July 5th 2000, that morning with his son at their restaurant. Once he arrived at work, he was invited to the pub for a birthday drink, and after work Tony and his son Donald arrived at the Baltimore Pub together to celebrate his birthday with his friends from work. They didn't drink, and Tony never did drink any alcohol, they settled in for a fun couple of hours with root beers, plates of their favourite pizza, chicken wings, nacho's, fries, and birthday cake, with a few presents here and there.

Tony and Douglas continued working and living the same way they have for the past six months for the next six months. They only allowed the world to stop turning on November 2nd, Douglas celebrated his 14th Birthday with his Dad, that morning, who gave him a present and a muffin with a candle stuck in the middle, and working, with lunch spent with his coworkers who threw him an office party, he received food, cake, and gifts. To Donald it was absolutely perfect.

In January 2001, Tony started working a homicide, he worked day and night until he caught the murder suspect. With all the evidence being forwarded to the Forensics Lab that handles specialized work farmed out from the Baltimore Police Department's larger lab. When the case went to court, the evidence was seen as contaminated, and unusable, enabling the suspect to walk away scotch free.

In April 2001 Tony DiNozzo accused a Scientist at this lab of contaminating blood samples, resulting in the collapse his case. After investigating thoroughly on the demise of his solid case, he was able to get George Stewart fired, which resulted in his wife divorcing him. George Stewart countersued the State claiming that the real mistake had been made by Charles Sterling's lab. Charles Sterling is the Technician at the Forensics Lab. Stewart won the court case, resulting in the lab being shut down, and Charles Sterling was fired as well.

Tony celebrated his 31st Birthday on July 5th 2001 with his Son, and friends at the 24 hour restaurant at their apartment building. Everyone was on shift work, so there were some who were coming, while some were leaving, but Tony and Douglas put in for the day off, so that it would just be their day, doing whatever they wanted to do. And all they did was sit at their table, talk, eat, and enjoy each other's company.

Throughout their time in Baltimore, Donald and Tony were able to pick up three more languages, Russian, Japanese, and Chinese to their lengthy vocabulary resume. Because of the extra 3 languages, Donald's pay went up as well.

September 11th 2001 became a day no one would ever forget, the world literally stopped and fell apart that morning as everyone witnessed the end of the world right before their very eyes. 19 hijackers took control of four commercial airliners en route to San Francisco and LA from Boston, Newark, and Washington DC. At 8:46 am the American Airlines Flight 11 crashed into the World Trade Center's North Tower, followed by the United Airlines Flight 175 which hit the South Tower at 9:03 am. Another group of hijackers flew the American Airlines Flight 77 into the Pentagon at 9:37 am, and a fourth plane, the United Airlines Flight 93 crashed near Shanksville, Pennsylvania at 10:03 am.

Nearly 3,000 victims and 19 hijackers died in the attacks. 836 responders, including firefighters, and police personnel have died as well. Among the 2,752 victims who died in the attacks on the World Trade Center, there were 343 firefighters and 60 police offers from New York City and the Port Authority. 184 people were killed in the attacks on the Pentagon. The overwhelming majority of casualties were civilians, including nationals of over 70 countries. There were a total of 2,996 deaths, including the 19 hijackers, and 2,977 victims. The victims were distributed as follows: 246 on the four planes, from which there were no survivors, 2,606 in New York City in the Towers and on the ground, and 125 at the Pentagon. All the deaths in the attacks were civilians except for the 55 military personnel killed in the attack on the Pentagon. More than 90 countries lost citizens in the attacks on the World Trade Centre.

Tony called his son at exactly 8:50 that morning from his desk, and was relieved that he was safe from what had just happened, and his son was equally relieved that his father was safe was well. During the 1 hour and 17 minutes of constant disasters, everyone scurried, Tony made his way down to Shanksville, Pennsylvania first to see if he could help, while his son Douglas worked on the International part of business.

For the next four days straight both Douglas and Tony worked non stop helping America any way they could. Those four days saw Tony in Pennsylvania, The World Trade Center, and The Pentagon, and saw Douglas hard at work in the FBI Building communicating internationally to ninety different countries in nine different languages.

Douglas and Tony were sent home on September 16th by their bosses to get some much needed shut eye and rest after doing a 96 hour shift. They were both ordered not to return to work until Monday, September 24th.

Sitting at their restaurant at 6:00 in the morning of Monday, October 1st, Tony is dressed in a light grey suit, and Douglas is dressed in a camel suit, having plates of vegetable omelettes, bacon, sausages, toast with jam, and chocolate milk. Their bosses sat down at their tables, and placed two files in front of them, before speaking.

Baltimore Police Department Boss: There is a case we need you guys to take care of for us. You'll be working with NCIS as well.

FBI Boss: We thought this guy was killed by this terrorism disaster, but after some investigation found out that it's a homicide, that's where you come in Tony.

BPD Boss: There is no one else who can take on this case, and since you're available, here you go.

He hands the case to Tony, while the FBI boss hands Douglas his case.

FBI Boss: Man found shot, stabbed, and beaten in his own home yesterday morning, fingerprints came back as Lieutenant Mark Marksman. Because it's Baltimore Jurisdiction, we will be working with NCIS, the Baltimore Police Department, and FBI. The reason why we are working this case is Mark is the NCIS International Translator, and you Douglas are the only FBI International Translator who is free to do this case.

BPD Boss: Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs will be here any minute to talk to all of us, and to work with you two, and hopefully solve this case before the end of the week.

Douglas: How many languages did Mark speak?

FBI Boss: He spoke fifteen languages. Other than the eight you speak, he also spoke Hebrew, Pakistan, Dutch, Portuguese, Bengali, Korean, and Hindi. I'm hoping you won't need a translator in those languages, and make due using those eight you already know.

Tony: What else can you tell us about this case?

BPD Boss: The ME Doctor Donald Mallard took care of the body, Gibbs took care of the Crime Scene, and the NCIS Forensic Specialist Abigail Sciuto has taken care of the evidence.

Tony: Are they good?

An older man with a grey military haircut, and piercing blue eyes, dressed in a casual white shirt, with black slacks, an NCIS jacket on, carrying a cup of coffee walked in with an air of authority, walking up to the table, he stood at 6 feet, and automatically answered Tony's question as if he had been there the whole time.

Gibbs: They better be good. I only allow the best on my team. And both Abby and Ducky are the best.

Tony looked up next to him and smiled a genuine smile that reached his eyes, standing up he shook hands with Gibbs, and introduced himself and the other three guys at the table. Gibbs introduced himself as well, before sitting down. Tony proceeded to get all of them some coffee, before sitting down and talking about the case.

Gibbs: I don't have much of a team at the moment, my second in command left after getting ulcers, and at the moment it's only me, a useless agent who I'm stuck with at the moment, Damon Parsons, my ME Ducky, and my forensic specialist Abby. I already know that Tony DiNozzo is one of the best Homicide Detectives you have on your team, and that Donald DiNozzo is one of the best International Translators the FBI has on their team. But are they good enough for me?

Tony: There's only one way to find out. From looking at this case, and listening to these guys, how I would proceed is, looking at the crime scene again, the pictures, the body, and seeing what evidence both Ducky and Abby have found. Working the streets, talking to people who knew Lieutenant Marksman, and seeing any connections on who and why anyone would want to kill him in such a brutal way.

Douglas: And I would be working with MTAC talking to those who knew him internationally, seeing if there are any links that would help us narrow down the suspect list for you guys.

Gibbs: Good enough for me. Let's roll.

The five men left the restaurant, Gibbs, Tony, and Douglas climbed into Gibbs car, while the two bosses went to their own cars. Gibbs drove them to the original crime scene, and after a through look, they drove to the NCIS Yard. There first stop is Autopsy, where Chief Medical Examiner Doctor Donald Mallard, known to everyone as just Ducky, was just finishing up the autopsy with his Assistant Medical Examiner Gerald Jackson.

Gibbs: What do you got for me Duck?

Ducky: Ah Jethro, right on time as always. Young Lieutenant Marksman was stabbed repeatedly in the stomach and tortured before getting shot in the shoulder, and then the heart. The fatal shot being the heart. The bullets are with Abigail, as well as the impressions of the stab wounds, and the beatings. I was able to get some impressions, that will hopefully reveal who did this horrible crime. And who are these two young men?

Smiling, Tony introduced himself and Douglas. And then Tony went ahead and proceeded on taking a closer look at Ducky's findings, and the corpse. Douglas remained at Gibbs side, and didn't go anywhere near the corpse. Once they were done with Ducky, they proceeded to the Forensic Lab, to see Abby. As soon as the elevator doors opened they were greeted by a blast of music.

Tony started dancing to the music, dancing in the lab, wrapped one arm around Abby, the other clasped his hand in hers, and danced with her to the music. Twirling her around, she was able to grab her controller and shut off the music. Staring at the stranger in her lab, she promptly asked Gibbs who he is. Gibbs responded, and then Tony held out his hand and formally introduced himself, and his son Douglas, who remained at Gibbs side.

Abby: What I've found is the bullets are a .45, where you can find anywhere, but I've found the owner, it's his ex wife. Also the knife is a normal butcher knife you can find in any kitchen, and as noted in the photographs, he is missing a butcher knife. The punctures are somewhat shallow and straight, which indicates that the person who did the stabbing didn't know where to stab, but just wanted to inflict injury, not terminal damage. Also the beatings wouldn't have been hospital fatal since it's too shallow. They were made by a person who wouldn't have been that strong, such as a woman.

Tony: Why would his ex kill him?

Gibbs: That's what we need to find out.

Tony: On it.

Gibbs: Good job Abbs.

Gibbs proceeds on kissing her on the cheek, while Tony walks back to the elevator to take him to the bullpen, so that he can find out why the ex would kill Mark Marksman. Douglas followed his father, and Gibbs wasn't far behind.

Upon entering the bullpen, they are greeted by Director Tom Morrow, who is quietly reviewing the case. He looks up, and watches three men exit the elevators, and introduces himself to Tony and Douglas, and they in turn introduce themselves. And then it's back to business as usual.

Tom Morrow: I understand we have a suspect in mind, just to cover our basis, I'm going to borrow Douglas and run through the International part of this case. If it does come back to the suspect, then we'll arrest her and charge her. I know you're an agent short, and that Damon hasn't been reachable so far, Tony DiNozzo will be working with you. And hopefully by the end of this week we'll have figured out a brand new team for you.

Gibbs: Thanks sir.

Douglas follows Tom Morrow to MTAC, while Tony sits at a desk and starts his telephone calls, and internet searches. Gibbs leaves to get some coffee. Upon returning with two coffees, one for Tony, and the other for himself, he orders for a report from Tony, in which Tony replies by a smile, and walking to the plasma, so that he can start his report for Gibbs.

Tony: Lieutenant Mark Marksman was dating a waitress, and informed his ex that he'll be asking her to marry him. She didn't like it and showed him her displeasure that he was moving on.

Gibbs: Pick them both up...

Gibbs & Tony: And put them in separate interrogation rooms.

Tony: On it.

While Tony is out getting the two suspects individually and puts them in separate interrogation rooms, Gibbs does his own investigation into Detective Tony DiNozzo. He already likes Tony, and is starting to wonder if he is the right person to make into a Second in Command, and a member of his team.

Sienna Descartes: Here is all the information you requested on both Tony Dinozzo, and Douglas DiNozzo, I've also sent a copy up to Tom Morrow as well. Is there anything else you need me to do for you Agent Gibbs?

Gibbs: Coffee.

Sienna: Of course.

Tony returned to the bullpen with two other people in tow. Sienna handed one cup of coffee to Gibbs, a second cup of coffee to Tony, a third cup of coffee to Damon, and took the fourth cup of coffee and Caf-Pow down to Abby, and to help her with evidence.

Gibbs: Report.

Damon: Who is this guy? And why is he here?

Gibbs: Detective Tony DiNozzo is here from Baltimore helping out on a case. Tony are they in Interrogation?

Tony: Yes they are.

Damon: I hope he doesn't stay because as far as I'm concerned there is only one person who is the best, and that is me.

Gibbs: Are there any other angles we should be looking at, because this looks to easy.

Tony: Girlfriend is a supposed lesbian or bi, and has a lover of her own. Don't know if it's true, but I can very easily go undercover and find out if she killed the Lieutenant.

Damon: You go undercover, ha. Do you really think he's intelligent enough for undercover work Gibbs. I think not.

Gibbs: Shut up Damon. DiNozzo, go and interrogate and find out if you're right. If we need to do an undercover opt, we'll arrange it with Morrow.

Damon: Do you really think he is qualified to interrogate suspects Gibbs. For God sakes, what's next, you making him a member of your team. This is too much.

Gibbs: You came in late, never returned phone calls, and didn't bother to find out what's going on. Either shut up or get out.

Damon: Fine.

Tony impressed Gibbs, Damon, and Tom Morrow on his interrogation skills, he was able to draw out that it has been a threesome; the Lieutenant's ex-wife was dating both his girlfriend, and another woman. The ex-wife did the beatings, the girlfriend did the stabbing, but the third person did the shooting.

While Sienna got everyone lunch, Gibbs focussed on reading the two files on his desk, Tom got Tony ready for his undercover assignment, Damon fumed, Douglas finished up his short assignment in MTAC. Everyone met up in the Bullpen to eat Chinese food and talk once Sienna came back. After lunch Tom Morrow went back to his office to read the two files, and to do Director work, while Douglas went down to get to know Ducky, Gerald, and Abby better. Tony, Damon, and Gibbs headed out to catch the third killer.

Tony walked in and sat down, with an earwig, and a microphone under his shirt, he knew his backup was in a van in the parking lot, listening. He's able to nab the waitress who did the shooting, gets her to sit down and talk to him. He's smooth, gentle, sweet, and able to play any type of role like a professional violin player. By the time she has confessed, arrested, and sent to jail, they've only been at it for 3 hours. An impressive feat that doesn't go unnoticed by both Gibbs, and later on Morrow.

12 hours after the whole case began with Tony and Douglas, it wrapped up, and they headed back home to Maryland. Gibbs dropped them off, and then went home himself. The next day they were back at their ordinary jobs. Throughout that week, Tom Morrow contacted the Bosses of the FBI, and requested that Douglas DiNozzo work as their International Translator. By the end, it was settled, and Douglas was given the promotion. Tom Morrow also contacted the Baltimore Police Department and talked to the boss, and requested that Tony DiNozzo be promoted to NCIS as their Second in Command. By the end of that week that deal was also settled, and Tony was given a promotion of his own as well.

On the morning of Monday, October 8th 2001, both Tony and Douglas's bosses walked into the restaurant and sat down, to talk and have breakfast with one the best they've ever had the privilege of working with. They knew this was the best opportunity for these two young men, but it was still hard to let them go.

FBI Boss: Congratulations Douglas. You've been promoted to the NCIS International Translator. The base you'll be working at is the Washington Navy Yard. Tom Morrow was immensely impressed with your skills, and wants you to take over the role Lieutenant Mark Marksman once had. There won't be any training required, unless you want to learn more languages, other than that, and a change of address, the job is yours if you want it.

Douglas: Of course I want it. It's been my dream for so long. To work with both the FBI, and NCIS. And since I've had the privilege of working with you, I would love to work with them. I'm sad to go, and leave such a wonderful boss, but you understand a chance like this doesn't come often, and when it does come, you got to take it.

FBI Boss: I'll inform Tom, and put the transfer into action. You won't be starting until Monday, October 29th.

Douglas: You knew I would take it?

FBI Boss: Yes I did. Take care of yourself.

Standing up, he gives Douglas a hug, and then leaves.

BPD Boss: I received many phone calls from both Tom Morrow and Agent Gibbs requesting that you be promoted to Special Agent, and placed on Gibbs team as his second in command. And as much as I'm reluctant to let you go, I can't run your life for you, if you want to go and take this opportunity, then I'll let you.

Tony: Gibbs wants me. You're kidding. He actually wants me to be a part of his team. Yeah, I um...sure. I would love to be on his team. My god, that's the best news I've heard in a long time. When do I start?

BPD Boss: Monday, October 29th. I just have to put the necessary document through to be processed, and then the job is yours. I'm going to miss you DiNozzo. Take care of yourself.

Tony: I will. And thank you.

The boss patted his shoulder as he got up to leave. Father and son sat there finishing their breakfast and thinking about the information they've received, and the offers they accepted. Over coffee, they talked.

Tony: The best place to live is in Georgetown. It's twenty minutes from work. We can easily get a 3 bedroom condo. What do you think?

Douglas: I think it's great dad.

Tony: We need to pack up and say goodbye to our friends here, and then find a place there, and move. That's going to take a couple of weeks, before we are settled before starting work.

Douglas: Lets start now.

Tony: Okay. Sounds good to me.

They spent two weeks saying goodbye to their friends, packing up their desks and lockers, and handing in their badges, drove into Georgetown and searched for a Condo to their liking. Once they found a 3 bedroom condo in the perfect location for them, they headed back to Baltimore, and packed up their apartment, and moved to Georgetown, Washington DC.


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM NOT WHO YOU THINK I AM**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE BEGINNING OF NCIS**

Tony and Douglas moved into a spacious three bedroom condo on Prospect Street NW, Georgetown, Washington DC, a twenty minute drive from work, a jog away from the Potomac River, and right in the middle of the night life, entertainment areas, shops, restaurants, and everything else that they needed.

With a huge open floor plan, Tony and Douglas were able to place their living room set in the middle of the condo, with their gym on the right side, next to the small first floor bathroom, and laundry room. They also have an open kitchen with an island that separates the kitchen and living room. There is a big foyer, where the coat hanger, chair, and mat went. With huge windows that brought in natural light, they only needed a few lamps to bring in extra light at night. Next to the kitchen is a white solid round staircase that takes you up to the second floor of the condo. The whole place is done up in Brazilian wood floors, cream walls with wood panels and trims. There is a wraparound balcony, both on the first and second floors that give you the luxury of stepping outside wherever you are in the condo. On the second floor there are three bedrooms with three individual bathrooms. One for Tony, one for Douglas, and one for a guest.

There is a three floor underground garage for all the tenants. Tony parks his 66 Mustang in his designated spot, and hopes no one steals it anytime soon. There is a pizza hut a block from where they live, a night club in the middle of town, where Tony would eventually frequent, where he would socialize, sing, make jokes, and fall back to the old ways of Illinois. In all his years in Law Enforcement, he never drank any type of alcohol, not only because he knows what alcohol does to a person, or that his father is an alcoholic himself, but also he wanted to set an example for his son.

Tony started working at NCIS on Monday, October 29th 2001, working under Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tony became his Second in Command, and earned the title Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo at $10,000,000.00 A Year. Tony and Douglas had moved into a beautiful 3 bedroom Condo in Georgetown, it was the perfect setup for their brand new lives. Douglas started working for the NCIS International Translator, for $876,000.00 a year. They were able to bring in $10,876,000.00 a year working together at NCIS.

Douglas DiNozzo spent his time in several areas in NCIS, working with many bosses, Special Agents, Directors, and such, working with them with several hot and cold cases, in languages that they knew nothing about, and he knew everything about. He had big shoes to fill, and walked in those shoes with an ease of a pro. He is nice, charming, polite, easy to talk to and easy to listen to. If you ever needed a friend, he would hold out his arms and allow you to cry on his shoulder, and with a Kleenex and your favourite drink, would listen for hours until you felt better. He was silent on his feet, and his presence was as warm as a mother's blanket on a cold winter's night. He worked exhaustively, and would spend many nights asleep at his desk waiting for the phone to ring, or the computer to beep, giving him answers he's been longing to find in order to get one step closer to a case he's been working on for days. At the young of 14, going on 15 in a few days, Douglas Michael DiNozzo was the spitting image of his father, not only in looks, but personality, and work ethics. He was a dream to any team, and NCIS had him.

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo worked hard as Gibbs second in command. He had his identity finely tuned, and could fool the best into thinking whoever he wanted to think he is. Each person got a different story, just the same as each person knows a different version of the same man. A brilliant, angry, dedicated cop who follows orders until he didn't think they made sense, the best undercover cop anyone had ever seen, an empathetic chameleon that wanted to believe in everyone but never could, a loner that would spend every moment at work if he didn't crave human companionship, a sports – mad – lady killer; an Italian Stallion in every sense of the word. The girlfriends who dumped him say he was sweet, gentle romantic who didn't really live in the real world, and the girlfriends who got dumped call him a sleazy jerk who talks a good game and plays wonderfully in the bedroom, but can't follow through. A smart handsome man who waltzed out of a portal to the 1940's, still singing along with Sinatra, but more often the big kid who can't quite sit still. One of the best interrogational experts, and had an uncanny ability to put pieces of a puzzle from any crime scene together and make it look easy, he could sketch fast and cold, guesstimating measurements in his head as he went. He is the second best shooter on the team – the best being Gibbs.

Damon Parson had arrived at NCIS six months before Tony and Douglas came on board. From the moment they met, Damon hated Tony DiNozzo, who was by far the best Crime Scene Investigator around. The problems with Damon were his stinking habits of wanting to enact crime scenes, rather than trying to explain them, and would often pretend to kill Tony for Gibbs visual benefit. Damon hated the fact that Tony knew his way around a crime scene, hated how good Tony was as a sketcher, and hated Tony period. Eventually Parson put up an ultimatum, either Gibbs acknowledged his skill and experience over Tony's, or Damon Parsons the crime specialist would transfer to a unit where he would be appreciated. He was transferred before the week was out.

Sienna Descartes started working alongside Tony. She was smart, witty, modest, and so absolutely perfect that witnesses didn't realize they'd fallen in love until she'd gotten all the information they knew. The problem was that Sienna was so sure of her ability to play people that she never knew when she was being played in return. She was positive she had Tony wrapped around her little finger, but even Abby, who didn't like to be in the same room as the brick headed jock, knew Tony was the one in control. She thought she could fool anyone, even sociopaths that had become serial killers by fooling others. She loved the idea of Tony as an inexperienced cop looking for guidance in the ways of a federal agency. For her he was quiet but flirty, always looking to her for reassurance and offering up cute, nervous smiles. Eventually it got her kidnapped and held hostage, a knife pressed against her throat while Gibbs shouted negotiations. She got away unharmed, but refused to go back into the field. She transferred into Human Resources and never spoke to any of the team again.

Douglas celebrated his 15th Birthday at NCIS, working alongside his father, and couldn't be happier. Father and Son worked throughout the Christmas break, and realized that it was New Year's when they watched firecrackers outside of their window at NCIS. Gibbs presented a bottle of non alcoholic grape juice, and three glasses, and they all toasted a New Year. And then it was back to work with phones ringing of the hooks, computers beeping like crazy, and people shouting orders.

2002 started with the arrival of two new members to their team. Jeremy Andrews and Leonard Lichtenstein were discharged marines that Gibbs presented with after Sienna left. Andrews had been dishonourably discharged for making his sexuality known to his Sergeant via the Sergeant's son. Leo finished his service and decided to try life as a cop. Andrews was an angry son of a bitch who claimed his life was terrible because no one accepted gay men; Leo a smart arse kid with a dark past Tony recognised but didn't ask about.

They balanced each other out, oddly enough. Despite his personality, Andrews was a good talker – he could ease the most skittish witness and scare the shit out of a wife – beater. Leo was no use when his mouth was open, but he was good with evidence and crime scenes. Neither was really much of a cop, though, so Tony took on the role of caring mentor, balancing out Gibbs hard discipline. It bothered him that this kind of made him the mother, until he realised Gibbs was encouraging it. That meant Gibbs respected him enough to teach "their" kids, and Tony couldn't have been prouder.

It didn't even last two months. They screwed up; a girl they were trying to protect was killed before they could get to her. Leo took it hard, and combined with his dark past of his, and some bad memories of Afghanistan, Tony wished he could have been surprised that Leo swallowed his Sig. Andrews would have gone longer, and Tony blamed Leo because he refused to blame himself for what happened. They were finishing up some stuff in the evidence locker when the power suddenly cut out. It had been a crappy day – the case wasn't going well, the heat was through the roof, and Andrews hadn't slept in days – so Tony wasn't altogether shocked when the power turned out to be the last straw. Andrews got all angry and upset, punching and crying, and when Tony tried to calm him down, aggressively affectionate. To this day, Tony doesn't actually remember what happened. All he knows is that somewhere between Andrews trying to pin Tony against the fence and a technician coming down to let them out of the locker, Tony's Armani shirt got ripped open and Andrews' jaw was broken at the joint. Tony felt it was an even trade.

In March, Gibbs and DiNozzo brought in another team member, Samuel Jameson, like the whiskey, only smoother. Jameson was FBI material that never made it, mainly because he liked justice, not the law. Tony really respected that about him, and hated it all at the same time. Worse, Gibbs was the same way, and so Tony often found himself ignoring the way their cases were resolved, or following leads and suspects long after they should have been given up. Jameson was a playboy, and brought it out in Tony, who joined him on Friday nights to hunt girls. They shared a love of Jazz too, and Tony became a songster, bursting out with lyrics and tunes whenever a moment reminded him of one. They split when it came to languages though, Jameson spoke Welsh, which Tony thought sounded dirty, Jameson thought both Italian and Spanish were cliche'. Despite agreeing with his sense of righteousness, Gibbs didn't like Jameson all that much, He was too quick on the draw, easily distracted by a new face, be it related to the case or attached to a hot body. Gibbs never missed an opportunity to call him on it, but while Tony would always let it go with a grim, Jameson took every criticism to heart. He quit six months in, and Tony hated him a little for it.

On July 5th 2002 Tony DiNozzo celebrated his 32nd Birthday with his son, boss, Abby, Ducky, and friends at a local nightclub not far from their Condo in Georgetown. It was one of those rare evenings when everyone had the night off, and no one had a case. There was food, booze, cake, and presents all around. Tony stuck with Root Beer, and his son drank Ginger ale. When it was time for Douglas to step up onto the stage to do his skit, his father sat and watched his son with love shining in his eyes.

In a time when fathers are totally absent,  
gone most of the time,  
or physically present but mentally distracted,  
you are there for me—  
looking at me, listening to me  
understanding me, talking with me.  
You make time for me  
even when it's inconvenient for you.  
You make me feel important to you.

I learn from you when you teach me,  
when I watch you do things,  
and when I observe you  
just being you—a terrific father.

Every affectionate smile you give me,  
every pat on the back, every hug  
shows me you love me,  
that you're proud of me.

These are things I'll remember  
to do for my own kids.  
You're a great role model, Dad.  
I want to be just like you.

Gibbs: You already are.

Abby: Yeah.

Ducky: Well said young man...well said.

Tony: Thank you son.

In September 2002, Vivian Blackadder began working on their team. She only joined NCIS because her brother had been a marine. He'd died in a terrorist hit, and NCIS was always tracking down terrorists. She seemed to think they could pick and choose their assignments, too, and so was always trying to muscle her way onto a team that could get her revenge. Tony liked Vivian, he really did. She was honest and stubborn; reliable in a way Tony had never seen before. And she would always listen when he told stories, true or not. Her favourites were the ones from his days as a cop. She would complain and tease him every time he started a story, but she'd always listen. He knew she loved it. She could have stuck it out. She could stare Gibbs in the eye when he lectured her. She stuck to her guns when she knew she was right. She was learning about being a cop so fast. She could have made it, could have been his partner. But she was so damn set on revenge that she screwed it up for herself and nearly the whole team. Then she tried so hard to make it right that she screwed up again, and again, and again, unil Ton's pep talks, bad jokes, and crappy stories just didn't cut it anymore. No one was sure whether she quit or Gibbs fired her, but Vivian went back to the FBI in May 2003.

Douglas celebrated his 16th Birthday with his dad, and friends on November, 2nd 2002 at work. Everyone stopped for an hour to throw Douglas a party filled with Chinese food, birthday cake, and presents.

In June 2003 two more members joined their team, Fredrick Carter and Christopher Pacci. Blue eyes Fredrick Carter was a Psychologist that sidelined as an investigator. They met him on a case, when his patients started dying in variously horrific ways. Luckly it turned out that he was the target, not the killer. He joined their team because no one would hire him anymore, and he was damn good at what he did. That was the problem. He scared the crap out of Tony, who had to play up his college persona and almost stop talking to Gibbs, just to get Blue Eyes to stop guessing all the traumas of his childhood. Fredrick then turned on Gibbs, who responded by making his life miserable in the name of teaching him how to be a criminal investigator. It took less than a month for him to move on. Tony stopped having nightmares after the third.

Christopher Pacci is a great Agent, and asset to NCIS, he worked alongside both Gibbs, and other bosses in the Navy Yard, there would be cases where he also worked alongside Donald Dinozzo.

Tony worked throughout his birthday, and didn't acknowledge it, even though everyone else around him, including his son, celebrated the day with cake and presents. To Tony, it was just another working day.

Caitlyn Todd was a Secret Service Agent, Wholesome, Righteous, Smart, Gorgeous, Brave, Traditional, Playful, Everything. Kate was everything they didn't deserve. She became a member of their team in September 2003 after Gibbs got her fired from the Secret Service. She is an expert profiler, and learned fast. She could meet Gibbs smart comment, for glare, match Tony's wit with her own, and torture any man that looked at her sideways. For all her talents and smarts, she didn't know the difference between acting and a lie, and could never tell when someone was playing a role. She was a college feminist, so Tony played the sexist frat boy, and although that set them at odds, they were an excellent tag team when they wanted to be. She gleefully pointed out Tony's hero complex. She could call Gibbs a bastard to her face and grin about it. She was the sister-lover-friend Tony had never had, and everything Gibbs thought his daughter would have grown up to be.

Douglas celebrated his 17th Birthday on November, 2nd 2003, with a party held at NCIS Headquarters, with cake, presents, balloons, and pizza. Also Tony and Douglas went through the process of getting Douglas's Driver's Permit, and Driver's Licence, in order to learn how to drive a car. Two days later Tony was able to meet Stanley Burly, a man who worked under Gibbs before Tony arrived. And then 2 weeks later, Tony met Agent Timothy McGee, the computer forensics specialist with a heart of gold. After a case with him, Tim would eventually become a permanent member of their team.

The team also meets Special Agent Paula Cassidy, a woman who should have been a better agent, and did a sloppy job for the title and honours she was given. Both Tony and Gibbs saw right through her. Douglas came along on this assignment, and even though they had an interpreter of their own, Douglas saw right away that no one was doing their job properly and called on it. It was an assignment that went down in flames, and all three men went home shaking their heads, knowing that by far, Team Gibbs was the best at doing things the right way.

Team Gibbs continued working long, hard, and fast, becoming the top rated team of NCIS who's solve rate was through the roof. Gibbs had a second in command – Special Agent Tony Dinozzo, an International Translator – Donald DiNozzo, Agent Kate Todd, his own ME – Ducky, his own Forensic Scientist - Abby. Director Tom Morrow wanted to add one more member to his team, and they found him in late 2004, making their team complete.

For Christmas 2003, Tony bought Douglas his very own car. A 90 ZR1 Corvette.

Tim McGee became Tony's first Probie on Tuesday, September 28th 2004. The only real probationary agent, green as newly mowed grass, that Tony had ever had. Tim was small and shy and flabby and cute and had absolutely no self confidence. Or at least, he hadn't to start with. Tony eventually fixed that, though it came back to bite him in the arse. Tim was their link to the technological age, and was more comfortable with computers than people, for good reason. McGee was a writer not a fighter. He could and did hack everything from Tony's computer to the hardcore firewalls of the NSA. He stiffened up around guns, was scared of death, read the manual like a bible, and was always learning more.

The team finally had a day off on November 2nd 2004, and they all met up at Tony's and Douglas's Condo in Georgetown to celebrate Douglas's 18th Birthday. No one from the team had ever been to their place, and this would be their first time seeing this side of both Tony and Douglas DiNozzo.

Dressed in navy blue jeans, forest green sweater, and bare feet, Tony spent his time in the kitchen whipping up a bowl of Caesar Salad, bowl of Pasta with Meatballs in Tomato and Cheese Sauce, Baskets of Garlic Bread, and for dessert a Double Chocolate Birthday Cake with Chocolate frosting.

Douglas got the condo ready for guests, making sure that everyone's favourite drinks were available, and then answered the door as everyone started arriving. Douglas wore the same outfit as his dad, dark blue jeans, green sweater, and bare feet. Once everyone sat around with their beverage of choice, they all started talking.

Kate: I've seen you around the office Douglas, but I didn't know that Tony was your father. How can that be?

Tony: Being in love at a very young age, getting married, and starting your own family at a time when I thought was the right time for me. I was in College, and we had Douglas. Being a father is one of the best things in the world I could ever have done.

Kate: Where is your wife then? Probably couldn't stand you and left.

Douglas: That was uncalled for. Nobody talks about Mom like that.

Kate: Come on, it was a joke.

Tony: I met Isabella on my fifteenth birthday in Spain. I rescued her from an abusive father, and brought her home. We settled in Ohio, where I was going to be attending College. We got married on St. Valentines Day 1986. Douglas Michael DiNozzo was born on November 2nd 1986. With my busy schedule I tried to be a good dad. I fed him, changed him, rocked him to sleep, bathed him, walked him, talked to him, sang to him, played with him. I witnessed the first time he smiled, first time he giggled, the first time he rolled over, the first time he crawled, the first time he babbled. His first words were "dada" and I witnessed it, and I witnessed his first steps, as he awkwardly walked towards me.

I never knew how to be a father, or a husband. I went through it blindly, and somehow I succeeded on being a husband Isabella loved, and a father a son was always proud of and looked up to. I worked hard to get to where I am today, not only as a professional, but as a father. I didn't have a great fatherly role model Kate, I only had my Mother, and she died when I was eleven. On our fourth anniversary, Isabella informed me that we were pregnant for the second time. Later on we found out it was a daughter. I had just graduated from College, and we had just settled into a place in Illinois so that I could start attending the Police Academy in late 1990. Life was grand for me, or so I thought.

On August 1st, 1990 we took a cab from the airport to our new home, after spending July with family in Europe. A drunk driver who was being chased by cops ran into our cab at full speed. Both cars flipped three times landing on their roofs. The drunk driver wasn't wearing his seatbelt and went flying through the windshield and was crushed by his own car. The cab driver wasn't wearing his seatbelt and got splattered all across the front of the cab after being tumbled a few times. I ended up with a concussion, was unconscious, had a dislocated shoulder, and bruised ribs. Isabella got crushed between the door and roof forcing her to go into premature labour, and she began haemorrhaging. Three year old Douglas lay motionless on the roof with broken bones, torn vertebras in his neck, and a concussion.

It took two hours to cut us out of the cab, and another half hour before they were able to safely transport us from the mangled mess to the ambulance, and an extra ten minutes before arriving at the emergency room. Isabella had gone into cardiac arrest and died en route to the hospital, and our baby daughter followed shortly afterwards. The diagnosis was Douglas would be mentally and physically handicapped, and after talking to the doctors, chose to take Douglas home, and transform the new house into a 24 hour live in hospital for Douglas.

I lived ten minutes away from the Police Academy, and I worked incredibly hard at arranging my life with the help of Dr. Brown, and Nurse Lorraine. I did all of his feedings, changing's, I did the grocery shopping, laundry, dishes, I would be at the academy every day from six am until six at night, and every spare moment I had I spent it with Douglas. My baby boy who laid motionless in a coma, with a feeding tube, iv's, in casts. For that first year everyone didn't know how he would turn out, and he slowly healed, and slowly proved to us that he would be okay.

For my second year at the academy, I still didn't have time to slow down. I had a son who was still being tube fed, and was still unable to walk. Once again I had people helping him. I did my fair share of grocery shopping, doing the dishes, laundry, helping my son eat all of his meals, talking to him, playing with him, changing him, bathing him, taking care of him. It took Douglas almost two years to recover from the car accident, and I was there for him every step of the way.

Throughout the years I was there for Douglas, I held him whenever he cried for his mother, rocked him after night mares, talked about Isabella, and what life was like in Ohio. I kept the memory of Isabella alive in my heart for him. I tried my best to give Douglas a good upbringing, a good education, a roof over his head, food in his stomach, clothes, toys, everything he wanted.

I never drank a drop of alcohol because I was always on the job. I never went out on a serious date because it felt like I was cheating on Isabella. I worked hard at creating a personality anyone would believe, and not believe all at the same time. I am not who you think I am Kate.

Gibbs: I always knew that Tony.

Kate: What...what do you mean you always knew?

Gibbs: I always knew that Tony created a persona he wanted to create, so that people wouldn't ask questions he didn't want to have to answer. So he played up some of his personality, played down other parts of his personality, and blended what he wanted to blend. He's the best undercover agent for a reason Kate.

Douglas: Dad, you can drink if you want, I'm old enough to understand that there are times when a guy wants to have a beer now and then.

Tony: Even thou I didn't need your permission, thank you anyways.

Kate: I'm sorry Tony.

Tony: It's alright Kate. I just don't like the picture you've painted about me, and I wanted you to get it right.

Kate: Does this mean you've never dated?

Tony: I date, but it never goes any further than a cup of coffee, or a movie, or dinner. I haven't had sex for fourteen years. And I don't think I'll ever have the kind of relationship I had with Isabella, with anyone else again.

Gibbs: I understand Tony.

Tony: I knew you would boss.

Everyone got themselves some dinner, ate, and then helped clean up before sitting back down for presents, and relaxing before dessert. After having cake, coffee, and tea, everyone headed home after a wonderful day at the DiNozzo residence.


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM NOT WHO YOU THINK I AM**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: GOING THROUGH HELL**

Life at NCIS went as busily and smoothly as usual for Tony and Douglas. And then in 2005 life slowly started going down hill, one step at a time, getting worse and worse for Tony. He tried his hardest not to allow his son be effected by the dangerous changes, and he hoped he succeeded at protecting his son with the end result being catastrophic for himself only.

On May 3rd 2005, Donald ran up from the garage and told his father that someone had stolen his car. Tony, told him that he would take care of it. They rode in together, and Tony spent the rest of the day not only doing his job, but also trying to find out what had happened to the car. At the end of the day, Tony, Donald, Kate, and Tim watched the demise of the Corvette. Tony's solution, was to take care of everything, and buy his son a brand new Corvette to replace the one that he lost. It wasn't his fault, and Tony made sure Douglas didn't feel horrible for the loss, Tony took that job, and looked and felt miserable.

On May 10th 2005 Tony suffered through the plague, and his lungs became permanently scarred. He spent two weeks recovering, with his son never leaving his side. It was the very first time Douglas was truly scared that he would loose his father. Tony insisted that it would take more than the plaque to kill him, and that he would never let Douglas know what it was like to loose another parent, because loosing one was enough for anyone, especially him.

A couple of weeks after his return from work, the case involving Ari just started, and went totally out of control. He was on that rooftop behind Kate, with Gibbs to his right. If the wind had shifted the bullet would have hit him instead of Kate. He heard the gunshot, felt the spray of her blood on his face, saw her fall from where she stood, and reacted way too late.

Douglas watched his father who was covered in blood step off the elevator, walk to his desk, put away his gun, and walk out of the bullpen without making a sound. Gibbs followed suit, and Douglas wasn't far behind, wondering what had happened out there. Douglas watched his father mourn the loss of a team mate that he failed to protect from a dangerous killer, he listened while Gibbs tried to talk sense into Tony, and failed for the time being. Everyone attended the funeral of Kate Todd that June.

Tom Morrow left, Jennifer Shepherd came onboard as their newest Director of NCIS, along with a brand new team member, Officer Ziva David of Mossad, a crazy ninja chick, Assassin. She had Gibbs ruthless skills and Tony's flirty cynicism and Tim's knowledge and Kate's everything else. The one thing she didn't have was investigative experience, and she picked that up too quickly for Tony's taste. Work and life carried on as usual, until a case literally blew Gibbs up in May 2006. He went into a Coma, and then he lost his memory, and with that, he left the team in Tony DiNozzo's capable hands with "you'll do", and went to Mexico for four months.

As Team leader, Tony tried his hardest to do the job Gibbs did so well. With a team who didn't take him seriously, he worked extra hard to get them to understand that if Gibbs wasn't here, that meant he was in charge of everything that happened at NCIS, their cases, the team, and team members. He ran his team so well, that there wasn't a drop of solve rates, and everyone commended him on a job well done, he did all the paperwork, filed everything, copied everything, made sure that everyone was in the loop, and working as an effective team, as if Gibbs had never left.

Director Jennifer Shepherd came to Douglas and offered him an undercover assignment, once Tony found out about it, blew a gasket, and told her in no uncertain terms that his son wasn't only not qualified, but didn't have any capabilities of being an undercover agent, and an assignment like this one would be suicide. Tony took the case, and told her to never do that again.

Working triple duty, doing his job undercover, Gibbs job as Team Leader, and being a father to Douglas, Tony was wearing thin when Gibbs suddenly came back in September 2006, and automatically assumed his role as Team Leader, and dumped his stuff back on the desk that has been Tony's since 2001. Once again, Tony didn't say a word, and obediently continued doing his job, once again as Second in Command, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, working under Gibbs.

In January 2007, 20 year old Douglas DiNozzo got offered a promotion, and with Tony's support, went ahead and started working for the CIA. Tony was proud of his son, but was also relieved he wouldn't be too close when things would start hitting the fan at NCIS, he didn't want his son to witness that, and in the end would be better off being at arms length.

With the return of Gibbs, Director Shepherd offered Tony a team of his own in Rota, Spain. Tony turned it down, claiming that Gibbs wasn't 100% yet, that his son still needed him to be close to home, and that he had finally found a place for himself here at NCIS. Behind his masks, Tony was starting to wonder if what he was saying was the absolute truth anymore.

In April, 2007 everyone was on hand when they found out that Paula Cassidy's team blew up, and they helped her find out what had really happened. It hit Tony hard when he was once again too late on saving a team member, and witnessed Paula Cassidy jump in front of a suicide bomber, moments before the wall closed and the bomb went off, saving Tony, Gibbs, Tim, and Ziva.

And then on September, 25th 2007 tragedy struck that had everyone scrambling and holding their breaths thinking the worst and praying it wasn't true. Tony's undercover assignment had literally blown up, along with his car, with him in it. When everyone found out that Tony never died, they were relieved, but also upset that he never informed them that he has been undercover since Gibbs left for Mexico. Then once that subsided, they became very upset at the director for allowing Tony to be in a vulnerable and dangerous position without any kind of back up.

With the realization that he has loved his second in command for the last six years, and haven't acted on those feelings, and with the realization that he almost lost Tony, drove him to arrive at the Condo, and have a heart to heart with Tony. Tony also confessed that he loved Leroy Jethro Gibbs as well, and had a hard time doing anything about it because he still loved his wife, even though she's been dead for seventeen years. Gibbs pointed out that he still loved Shannon even though she's been dead for sixteen years. Tony and Jethro worked on their relationship throughout October and most of November, as they found a comfortable balance between their private lives and professional lives.

In November 2007, Tony disregarded his own health, and literally was on Gibbs six, while Gibbs disregarded his own health all in the name of preserving his daughter's memory and saving her best friend Maddie Taylor. Without any backup, and prior knowledge that Tony was going after Gibbs, Tony ran towards the sunken car that held both Maddie and Gibbs prisoner at the bottom of the Washington Cannel, shooting two men who shot at him, tossed his gun aside and did a swan dive in order to save two souls. He was able to pull two lifeless bodies out of the water and onto the dock, and then performed CPR on both of them, saving their lives in the end.

Tony called an ambulance for Maddie and Gibbs, secured the crime scene, called it in, took the photos, sketches, processed and collected evidence, and waited for McGee and David to get there, all the while being out in the freezing cold, in dripping wet clothes, and chilled to the bone. Once everything was taken care of, and the evidence was being shipped back to the base with McGee and David, Tony then drove himself to the hospital to check up on Gibbs, and Maddie, before he took the time to take care of himself. He silently took on the role of doing his job to the best of his ability, and never let anyone know that his lungs suffered from the trip to the bottom of the Washington Cannel, and that the doctor put him on antibiotics for two weeks, with weekly visits to Dr. Brad Pitt to make sure that he didn't develop an infection he couldn't fight off.

Gibbs and Tony yelled, and argued about the whole incident, and in the end they learned more about each other than at any other time in their relationship. It was one more obstacle that drew them closer instead of further from each other.

Tony was accused of murder, and with the Director's help, was cleared of any wrong doing. Ziva, and Tony headed down with Director Shepherd to attend a funeral in May 2008, and through one crazy ride, Director Jennifer Shepherd died. Tony blamed himself for her death, because he wasn't on her six like he was supposed to, and it didn't matter how many times Ziva and Gibbs tried to reason with him, Tony still felt that he should have saved her.

After the funeral, their new director reassigned everyone to different posts without warning, and sent Agent Tony DiNozzo home and packing for active duty on the seas, first on the USS Ronald Reagan, and then the USS Seahawk. With very little communications with his friends at NCIS, and his son, Tony felt the full weight of being punished for allowing Director Jennifer Shepherd die, even though it wasn't his fault, he always felt, and will always feel that he was indirectly responsible for her demise. Tony returned to NCIS in October 2008.

The detective skills, uncover skills, and ability to be the best that makes Tony Special Agent, was put into good use as he uncovered one of the most brilliant schemes ever undertaken since he began working at NCIS. He tried to stop and failed to stop a man from destroying not only NCIS, but America as well. Tony worked hard at bringing back Ziva, bringing her justice, and doing the right thing, because he needed some good out of all the bad.

In November 2009, Anthony John DiNozzo showed up once again in his son's life, unannounced, and unexpected. Walking out of the elevator, Tony watched three other men walk with him, Trent Kort, Tobias Fornell, and Douglas DiNozzo. Walking up to Tony, Trent began explaining the situation while Tobias stood next to Gibbs. Grandfather and Grandson stood next to each other and waited patiently, Anthony didn't have a clue who the young man was, and Douglas played the role of not being a DiNozzo, until further notice.

After Trent informed everyone that they didn't need Douglas anymore, he left to do his job as a CIA. Tobias stuck around, since his job started and ended with Anthony John DiNozzo. After explaining that Anthony was wanted for embezzlement, and a host of other financial responsibilities that he didn't take care of, Fornell escorted Anthony out of NCIS, and back to the FBI.

Father and son embraced, and went out for a cup of coffee and catch up. It just so happened to be Douglas's 23rd Birthday. Douglas informed his father that the Secret Services has gotten in touch with him, and offered him a job. But first had to go through some education in order to become an Agent. Starting in January 2010, Douglas DiNozzo would be embarking on a four year training course to become an agent, before starting in the Secret Service as one of their own.

Later on, all three DiNozzo men met at a restaurant for dinner. Tony would end up paying for everything. Sitting down with his dad, waiting for his grandfather, Douglas was naturally nervous. Upon Anthony's arrival, Douglas stood up and shook his grandfather's hand, and then sat down.

Anthony: Son, I heard that you have a son. Where is he?

Douglas: I'm right here Grandfather.

Anthony: That can't be right young man. You're too old to be my grandson. The grandson I remember was a lot younger than you are.

Douglas: That was years ago, I've grown up since then. And anyway, I'm 23 years old now.

Anthony: And filthy rich right. Can you loan your grandfather some money?

Tony: No he can't Dad. He isn't rich, and neither am I.

Anthony: I know you're rich, your mother made sure of that.

Tony: I'm not rich Dad. And neither is my son.

Anthony: You've never changed Junior. Still won't let me be a part of your family. Alright son, have it your way. I won't bother you anymore.

Anthony stood up and walked out. Tony just shook his head and chuckled, he knew his father too well.

Life went on as usual. Douglas moved home to the Condo, and then he started his studies in January 2010. Tony continued working at NCIS on Gibbs Team, and being a father to Douglas. Tony was there for Gibbs, as his life came full circle again, and was thankful that he was fluent in Spanish, since he spoke it with his son on a daily basis.

Douglas met a wonderful young woman who worked at a nearby coffee shop, he started going to once he started going to School daily. He would come in every morning and have breakfast, and then had lunch there as well, and sometimes he would have dinner and midnight snacks there as well. Whenever Douglas dropped by, he would spend some time with this young woman, and they started becoming fast friends, and would fall in love with each other.

In November 2010, Douglas celebrated his 24th Birthday with the arrival of his Grandfather again, and the introducing his girlfriend to everyone at the coffee shop. Celebrating a year together, Douglas and Diana took a step towards marriage by moving into an apartment together. And then on Diana's 25th Birthday, June 30th 2011 Douglas proposed marriage, she said "yes". He slipped on his mother's and grandmother's engagement ring onto her finger.

Douglas and Diana DiNozzo got married on January 1st 2012, and began their lives as a simple married couple in Washington, DC. They lived in a three bedroom apartment, Diana worked at the coffee shop, and Douglas did his studies to become an Agent.

Jethro moved into Tony's Condo over the Christmas Holidays of 2010. They've been together for 9 years, and have been in a committed intimate relationship for 3 years. It was time to take the next step and live together, while Douglas moved out and started living his own life with the love of his life Diana.


End file.
